


Move forward, for life does not look back

by SeriousButterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Continuing HP feels, F/M, Family Feels, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Follows JKR's hints and ideas, Friendship/Love, Gen, Growing Up Together, How the Trio progressed, Humor, Minor Original Character(s), Nostalgia, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, POV Harry Potter, POV Hermione Granger, POV Multiple, POV Ron Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Pre-Deathly Hallows Epilogue, Some new characters, Teenagers, filling the gaps, teenage love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousButterfly/pseuds/SeriousButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Building up the magical world again, bit by bit. Set after the Battle of Hogwarts, and till before the Deathly Hallows Epilogue. Follows the different characters as they move on with their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picking Up The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please bear that in mind. Bringing this over here from fanfiction.net, though this version has some add-ons.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think of it! 
> 
> Disclaimer : All recognizable characters belong to JKR. I'm only fulfilling my need to live and breathe with these characters again.

The grounds were empty except for a few uprooted trees and an abandoned club the size of a motorbike. The whole place seemed to be limp with exhaustion but it had a feeling of pride too. The Forbidden Forest was silent, not a leaf stirred. The castle, though looking very much worse for wear, was quiet. Hogwarts had fought her toughest battle and had emerged triumphant.

A tall figure in slightly torn robes, her hair escaping from her tight bun, roamed the castle grounds trying to ascertain the damage, or maybe just trying to believe that the war was indeed over. She stopped for a moment in front of what was the newest addition to these grounds – a pristine white marble tomb. It wasn’t how she had last seen it. It had a crack down its middle now. She frowned for a second and then realized why it was so. And indeed, the wand was missing from Dumbledore’s hands. Her eyes flashed as she thought of the person who had desecrated Dumbledore’s tomb. But then she looked at the well known face through the crack and a tear escaped her eye. Somehow, seeing that serene smile seemed to help bring into perspective the overwhelming events that had occurred in the last few hours. She raised her wand and sealed the crack shut…hopefully for all eternity now. Slowly she walked back to the castle doors. Inside the Great Hall, a few families still sat huddled together, though most of the people had eventually left. The sunlight streamed in through the windows and the enchanted ceiling seemed to be dancing with joy. But grief hung around like a thick blanket. Many sobs could still be heard. For this triumph had required many martyrs. Heroes, whose names would travel down the ages for being a part of the most important victory in magical history.

Minerva McGonagall looked at the faces of the slain; almost all had been her students at some point of time. She walked away with a heavy heart, the elation of the victory overshadowed by the excruciating pain at having lost so many. On reaching the Head’s office, she stopped short of the winding staircase. What would she see up there? Any student of hers would have been shocked to see the tough Professor's apprehension.

But today, everything had changed, hadn’t it?

And so, she entered the Head’s office. For a second she thought about how empty the castle felt, but the very next moment, she was lost in a barrage of noise. Applause, whoops of joy (“Jolly good show!”, “Fabulous job!”) and unabashed sobbing could be heard from all around. Just like they had applauded the seventeen year old boy who had not only defeated the most evil wizard there was, but had shown courage beyond anything ever seen, the erstwhile Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts applauded the sheer bravery of a woman who had stood by Hogwarts and her students, whatsoever the obstacle. Stunned by the applause, McGonagall just looked around while tears flowed down her face. It was impossible for her to hold onto her composure any longer, and all the overwhelming worry and fear and exhaustion seemed to lessen a bit as she finally let her emotions show. When everyone (or most of them) had stopped clapping, McGonagall spoke up.

“Thank you everyone. You do not know how much it means to me that you all feel that I’ve been able to do something worthwhile.”

Cries of protest greeted these words as McGonagall continued.

“Well, because Harry is the actual hero! It’s because of him that we’re able to have this conversation right now. But your appreciation gives me the encouragement I need to continue with something I’ve been thinking of. ”

“I shall guess that it involves rebuilding the world of Hogwarts Minerva?” Dumbledore smiled.

“Yes Albus.You guess right…as always.” McGonagall smiled back and then exhaled a deep sigh. “I must get back to the staff now. It is…probable…that some of them may not want to continue. Losses have been suffered. This victory is so inextricably entangled with so much loss.” Her brows furrowed with a pained look, as she was reminded again of the sight in the Great Hall.

“Ah. Yes, you speak the truth Minerva. But it’s because of the pain that we will be so much more eager to look towards the future. We have lost brave witches and wizards. But it was for their next generation that they fought. And the staff of Hogwarts knows that.” Dumbledore’s inherent faith in his colleagues shone through, and McGonagall found herself agreeing.

ooOoo

Professor McGonagall went back down to the Great Hall to find the school staff sitting around in small groups, evidently waiting for her. As she entered, they all turned to face her. There was a smile on everyone’s face and Professor Sprout came forward to give her a brief, awkward hug. Of the original staff, few were missing and one was gone forever. Professor McGonagall walked out through the castle doors once more, motioning to her colleagues to come with her. They went out and stared up at the rubble of the majestic castle.

McGonagall turned back to everyone, “I think I speak for you all when I say that I am glad to see us all standing here now. As you can see, this recent victory wasn't without collateral, and that too in different forms." She stopped here and steeled herself again, recognizing that this was not the time to fall apart any more. She continued, "As the staff, I call upon you all to help mend what is left. We must put Hogwarts back together before the next term. There are many young children who are yet to go through its doors and experience its magic. Hogwarts must be ready for them.”

Needless to say, everybody echoed the same thought. Professor Sinatra and Professor Sprout said, “Hear, hear!”

“But of course, I will completely understand if any of you wish to…take some time off or even move on. Visit your families, enjoy the world free of fear.”

Hagrid was looking up at the castle and smiling tremulously at it. “School’s bin me home ever since I was twelve. And I intend ter stay here till anyone asks me to leave. Yer all my family. I’ll be here Professor. Till the time yeh need me.” he said, before tearing up again.

“I knew I could always depend on you Hagrid. Your presence means a lot to this school.” Professor McGonagall smiled back at him, patting his arm.

“We’ll all be here. Everything else can wait! Rebuilding and reopening Hogwarts should be our main priority now!” tiny little Professor Flitwick squeaked out. The others nodded their consent, Professor Slughorn doing so reluctantly, after glancing around and seeing everyone looking determined.

“We’re all with you in this, Headmistress.” Professor Trelawney dreamily wiped her cracked spectacles before repairing them with a wave of her wand and putting them on again. For a moment, Professor McGonagall stood quietly, and then opened her mouth, on the verge of refusing to be named Headmistress; ever since Dumbledore had died, the mantel of Head had lain heavy on her, before Snape took over and everything turned upside down. She didn't know if she was still capable enough to lead the school, not in a sentimental way, but whether she would work better as a Deputy Head, as she had done with Dumbledore. But before she could voice her opinion, Professor Sprout spoke up.

“We all agree on that Minerva. You should be the next Head of Hogwarts. The school could not ask for anyone better.” Everyone nodded their assent unanimously, without any hesitation, even Professor Slughorn. 

Professor McGonagall looked around at everyone and then said, “Thank you for your faith in me. I accept this responsibility for now, until we can discuss it further. Then I guess it is time for us to get to work. There are a lot of pieces to pick up and put back together. It will take more than a few 'reparos' to get the work done, to undo the dark magic still hanging around in the air, but I know that we are committed to this cause, and to making sure that another generation of magical minds shall enter Hogwarts again.”

There was a lot to do, but McGonagall, like Dumbledore, believed in the adage, 'Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you back home', and would do anything to maintain that reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave reviews and comments!


	2. Left Single

“Harry…Harry! Wake up already! We’re going to get late you know!”

Harry groggily opened his eyes, trying to place who was calling him or what they would get late for. And then, he saw Hermione bustling around, apparently looking for something in his room. She was already wearing black robes.

“What’re you looking for here?” he mumbled out before yawning.

“Your black dress robes. At the rate you’re going, we’ll reach the Burrow tomorrow. So I’m trying to speed things up a little” she replied sharply, before bustling out of the room.

And then he remembered. It was Fred’s memorial service today and they had to get to the Burrow. All of a sudden, he felt wide awake and jumped out of bed, while Hermione called back over her shoulder, “I’m giving you ten minutes Harry James Potter, to get downstairs. Kreacher’s been waiting for us for ages”

Harry smiled. After the Battle, Hermione had wanted to get to Australia immediately, so that she could get her parents back, modify their memories again and get everything back to normal. But the others didn’t feel that safe letting her go alone. Especially Ron, who now, having at last been able to understand his feelings towards Hermione and knowing how she felt as well, was far more open about the fact that he couldn’t possibly let her go without him. And so Hermione had acquiesced to postpone the visit till after Fred’s funeral. Because though she didn’t say it out loud, her smile openly conveyed that she couldn’t bear to be without Ron either. She also decided to stay in Number 12, Grimmauld Place with Harry partly because she didn’t like the thought of Harry staying alone with only Kreacher for company and also because she had nowhere else to go, except the Burrow. But as they’d been Apparating there almost every day, it hardly made a difference. They ended up coming to here only to sleep, and sometimes eat meals (which delighted Kreacher).

“HARRY!”

Harry jumped guiltily at the yell and then groaned. Hermione’s voice betrayed her state of nerves. Harry shook himself out of his reverie and started getting ready.

ooOoo

“Ah! The master is here! Shall Kreacher get him his breakfast?” the old house elf shuffled along to Harry smiling fondly.

“Yeah…thanks Kreacher. So, all ready?” he addressed Hermione now, who gave him an irritated look through narrowed eyes.

“Yes I am ready. Just like I have been for a whole hour!”

“Okay alright! I’m ready too now, so we can leave after breakfast.”

“I look forward to it” Hermione muttered as she disappeared behind that day’s Daily Prophet.

“Anything good in there?” Harry asked as he helped himself to some toast and sausages.

“Not really. It’s all about rebuilding the magical world and how the Dementors have come back to defend Azkaban, but are being turned away, seeing that—”

“What!” Harry spilled some pumpkin juice down his robes and swore. “They’re turning away the Dementors? But that means they’ll be free to roam around anywhere now and attack anyone they like!”

“Harry!” Hermione gave him a disapproving look “Let me finish first! Many people were all for turning them away because they realized the Dementors’ ability to easily go and join the wrong side. Not that they believed Dumbledore when he said the same thing ages ago,” she grimaced “but many others also took up your view point. That these creatures needed some kind of looking after, so that they wouldn’t get out of hand. The matter’s being reviewed in Wizengamot today.”

“Oh. Well then…” Harry got up from the table having hurriedly finished drinking his juice and said “Let’s go then. We really _will_ get late otherwise.”

“Happy realization.” Hermione said acidly.

“Come on then.” He smiled back cheekily. Living with Hermione had its pros and cons. But, he thought as they got ready to Disapparate, the fact that she had become so much like a sister to him, definitely made it much easier.

ooOoo

“Harry!” Ginny came flying down the stairs when she saw them appear and ran to hug him. Ron turned around from the table where he was sitting and stood up just in time to take Hermione in his arms as she gave him a tight hug.

“Oh. I thought I heard someone.” Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen and hugged Hermione before kissing Harry on the forehead. She looked tired, but everyone present knew it wasn’t really fatigue but grief that made her look like that. She was no more like the angry warrior who defeated Bellatrix Lestrange that night. Losing Fred had been like a knife to her heart, just like it had been for everyone who knew him.

“Well then. Let’s get going, shall we?” Ron said after a moment. “Where’s Dad?”

“I’ll go call him.” Ginny volunteered and went up the stairs again.

“Why don’t you three go ahead and see to the guests while I get the others? Bill and Fleur are already there. They’ll let you know where you can help.” Mrs. Weasley gave a watery smile before going inside.

“Come on.” Ron pulled Hermione’s hand while Harry followed.

“How’s your Mom holding up?” Hermione squeezed Ron’s fingers gently

“Oh, you know her. Trying to lose herself in housework. She must have cleaned the house top to bottom at least twice. The ghoul’s had a bad time.” He smiled briefly. Harry saw Hermione looking at Ron with that same tender look she reserved only for him, but not saying anything. Harry knew Ron appreciated their presence more than words anyway.

They walked up to where Bill and Fleur were standing, ushering in guests to their seats. Behind them was a canopy which seemed to be floating in the air, with nothing on the sides. People had already begun taking seats.

Bill saw them coming and smiled, “Hello you two. You’re early”.

“Believe me. It was tough work.” Hermione said smiling while a round of handshakes and hugging commenced. After that, Fleur took Hermione with her to help a group of old ladies find their seats. Bill, Ron and Harry meanwhile saw a group of their fellow Gryffindors coming up the slope. Present were the members of the original Quidditch team which Harry had joined when he was in his first year and a few others-- Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and of course, Fred and George’s best friend, Lee Jordan. Bringing up the rear were Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and a few others. After a few moments, Ron went forward to meet Luna, who had come with her father, Xenophilius Lovegood. Following them were Andromeda Tonks, carrying little Teddy Remus Lupin.

At last, when everyone seemed to be seated, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione too took their seats. Harry looked up at Fred’s picture up in front (in which he was waving out to everyone and smiling his usual cheeky smile) and thought how exactly like him it was. Mrs. Weasley was already sobbing away into her handkerchief while Mr. Weasley tried not to break down completely. Fred had been extremely popular and an amazing human being, so many people had nice things to say about him. But what everyone was waiting for was George’s speech. George had hardly spoken ever since he had seen Fred’s lifeless body, except for what was necessary to say. So now when he went up to the front and stood in front of everyone, there was an absolute silence. Mrs. Weasley had stopped sobbing and was looking up at George, her eyes wide. George looked around at everyone slowly and then turned around to look at his brother’s picture.

“When Fred and I were kids, we found the fact that we were identical, really cool. We could do so many fun things and fool so many people without really having to try. As we grew up, we matured into different personalities but we still didn’t mind the fact that we looked alike. We were too used to each other to really think of being apart from each other or hiding anything from the other. We had become like parts of a whole, though we tried to believe otherwise. But if I’m to tell you all the truth, everyday when I look at myself in the mirror, I cannot stop myself from realizing all over again that the other person with this same face, will never look at a mirror again. Fred and I were…” George closed his eyes and smiled slightly “…like a couple. And now he’s left me single. But it feels much better when I remember that he went like a hero. I wish him well, wherever he is and hope the idiot looks after himself, at least now.”

Tears were silently flowing down Ginny’s, Hermione’s and Fleur’s faces but they were also smiling slightly, like many others around them. Ron had tried hard not to cry though a few tear tracks were already on his face, and Percy sitting next to him was sobbing away while Bill and Charlie smiled up at George.

"So I'm just going to do what Fred would want me to do right now, and give him all the attention he ever wanted." George looked up to the sky and grimaced slightly, and said, "To Fred." He pointed his wand up at the sky, and the canopy opened up a bit, and his wand sent out a silvery ball of light. It floated up for a moment before bursting into a golden shower and shooting up into the blue sky.

Before George had even lowered his wand, he saw eight more silver balls of light bursting into gold, right behind his, and shooting up and away. He looked down to see Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Lee with their wands aloft, melancholy and wistful looks on their faces. He smiled briefly and quickly wiped away the telltale wetness in his eyes.

Slowly, several more balls of light flew out through the hole in the canopy as almost everyone held up their wands in salute to the wonderful, bright life they had lost.

George slowly moved away from the front, and for a minute he had a wild, crazed look on his face, like he wanted to run away, far far away and never look back. Keep running till his thoughts stopped turning to one single person, till he could breathe without feeling guilty for doing it, till he never had to look at a mirror again which would remind him of another face just like that, till...

He suddenly felt warmth enveloping him, and he looked down to see Ginny holding him tightly, her face squished into his chest. And before he could look up, he felt his other siblings surround him, hugging him, holding him.

Holding him together almost, he felt.

Bill was behind him, Ron on his left, Charlie on his right and Percy right behind Ginny. George allowed himself to close his eyes and stay there. To stop himself from wanting to run away. To stop feeling the overwhelming emotions bubbling inside him.

"We're here." Bill said quietly in his ear, and George visibly relaxed.

Then he let out a huff, "Since when do we hug so long", and everyone chuckled, breaking the group hug.

"This might just be the first and last voluntary hug you get from me, so hold onto this memory Georgie" Ginny narrowed her eyes and said, smiling all the while.

"I will...I...thanks." George said, his eyes on the ground. Then he cleared his throat and grabbed Ginny again, giving her a quick hug.

"Alright. Georgie hug over for the day. Time for everyone else to get a chance to be mushy I guess." Charlie said, smirking at George.

George's eyes grew wide in alarm. "I'm not hugging everyone in this place! Get outta here!!" he yelped.

"Oh we could keep hugging you, shielding you from the others if you want." Percy said, with a straight face.

"Something NOT involving hugging would be great right about now" George grumbled, and everyone grinned. He wasn't on the precipice of falling any longer. He didn't forget the feelings threatening to drown him, but now it felt like he had a buoy around him. And he held on tight.

Fred left everyone with an empty space in their hearts, which could never be filled. He would always be remembered. And because he’d always been one to make others laugh, it seemed so much more natural to remember his jokes and pranks. Someone or the other was retelling some anecdote or prank and everyone would laugh out loud. Mrs. Weasley stopped sobbing and even joined in after a while, though she couldn’t always finish what she was saying before she dissolved into tears again. But it felt like the numbing pain was gone. Now it was more of an ache. An ache which would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred's death was, and will always be, one of the most painful things to come out of the HP series. More than anything, the pain is while thinking about George. This chapter is about that, and my idea of how siblings are so important in one's life. 
> 
> Please do review!


	3. About Time

George’s speech somehow wrapped up the service, and everyone began shuffling around, meeting everyone else and a buzz of soft conversation rose up. Ron moved up to Hermione and took her hand, as she looked up at him with a smile and squeezed his hand tightly.

The two looked around them, and both were thinking the same thing – they couldn’t believe how much everything had changed in such a short time. So many people weren’t around anymore, but they had made the world a better place for so many others who had just entered the world they left. Hermione thought about Tonks and Remus; they had all attended a memorial for the two of them just three days ago, and it had been an emotional day, more so whenever they had looked at Teddy Lupin.

Baby Teddy waved around his fat fists while in his grandmother’s arms, his hair changing colour to reflect the person’s whom he was looking at. Hermione went forward and greeted Andromeda, exchanging pleasantries before taking Teddy in her arms carefully. Ron stood next to her and looked on, his soft gaze on Hermione while she smiled and talked to Teddy.

“Hey little guy. How’re you doing?” she cooed, looking at him. Teddy looked at her, his hair turning brown from a dirty blond (he’d just seen Luna) while his eyes became brown, reflecting hers. He gave her a huge smile and patted his small hand on her mouth. Harry came over to meet his godson.

“Teddy! Who’s the super kid? You are, aren’t you?” he tickled Teddy, who chuckled his appreciation as his eyes turned green now. He took Teddy and mimed as if he were throwing Teddy to Ron, eliciting a squeal from Teddy.

“I hope I can be a good enough godfather to never let him feel the absence of his parents.” Harry said quietly, as Andromeda took Teddy from him and said her goodbyes.

“Of course you’ll be! Stop worrying Harry. Remus and Tonks were both amazing people, who just wanted their son to have a life free of fear. And they’ve helped in that, while you finished the job for them.” Hermione smiled over at him.

“Yeah…maybe you’re right.”

“I’m always right. Don’t you know that yet?” Hermione laughed.

“Yeah mate. How do you not know that yet?” Ron smiled at them both with a sidewards glance. Then he sighed, seeing Harry’s serious face and said, “Look…she’s actually right you know. You’ve done more than a bit. Everyone’s in a better place now, thanks to you.”

“Thanks to us, you mean.” Harry said, shrugging and smiling finally.

The three of them shared a look and suddenly heard a voice ahead calling them.

“Hey! Come on in. The others have left… it looks like it’s going to rain. Became cloudy so suddenly” Ginny called out to them as she walked up to Harry and intertwined her fingers with his. She looked up at the sky and smiled.

“Fred loved storms. He said it would hide all the noises he and George usually made while inventing something.” Ginny said with a small laugh.

“Come on. Let’s go in.” said Harry, pulling her inside.

They went inside to find George missing.

“Where’s George?” Ginny asked immediately.

“He said he’s going to his room to get out of his dress robes. He does hate wearing them, just like Fre—” Charlie stopped short, looking at his mother with wide eyes before Bill cut in.

“Just like Fred did…yeah. I remember how he kept complaining on the day of my wedding.” Bill said lightly, and then laughed.

“Yeah. But he did have a good time escorting all the pretty young ladies to their seats while George and I got the oldies.” Ron said with a half-hearted scowl which turned into a smile.

“He was a very handsome boy, Freddie was.” Mrs. Weasley said suddenly and then sighed.

Everyone looked at her, wondering what to say, and then Mr. Weasley suddenly changed the topic.

“Hermione dear, when are you thinking of getting your parents back?” he said, taking off his glasses.

“I-I was thinking…well…I don’t really know yet. Some…sometime soon though.” Hermione stuttered, caught unawares.

“Well, you’re not going alone of course. How are you thinking of going about this? Ron and Harry will be going with you, aren’t they? And I think maybe Bill, Charlie or Percy too? I wonder if Kingsley would agree to send some Aurors with them” Mrs. Weasley looked up at her husband. Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"Molly, these three have been through quite something. I don’t know if they want a security detail with themselves. Do you?" he asked, turning to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

“Just because they’ve been through more than what a teenager should go through, doesn’t automatically make them safer than everyone else! Especially given how well-known they’ve become. Surely you’re not suggesting letting them go alone?” Mrs. Weasley scoffed.

“I’m suggesting we let them decide. They aren’t kids, and they know to keep their heads down…”

“Not kids?! Of course they’re kids! They’re not even past their teens! Arthur, you can’t possibly be serious! It’s this idea of fake security and invincibility that puts them into trouble all the time. We must be more careful. We have to keep them safe. I couldn’t keep one safe, but I will _not_ lose any more!” Mrs. Weasley said in a choked voice, holding back tears. Mr. Weasley’s face fell, and he went forward and held Mrs. Weasley, and she promptly burst into tears, turning her face towards him.

Hermione looked horrified by the rapid change in events, and looked at Ron and Harry, sitting next to her on the sofa. Ron’s eyes were closed, brows furrowed as he let out a sigh. Harry seemed just as lost as Hermione felt, though he reigned in his expression quickly. Ginny’s eyes shone with fresh tears, while Bill and Charlie held expressions similar to Ron’s. Fleur had her hand covering her mouth, crying as well. Percy wore a look of deep regret and pain.

Mr. Weasley simply held his wife for a while, his face crumpled in pain. Then he softly said, “You did everything you could. What happened…happened because it couldn’t be stopped. There’s no one to blame for it…”

“I should’ve done something. He was right there. I distracted him. I…” Percy blurted out before Mr. Weasley cut him off, “ _No one_. Is. To blame. We have enough to go through without blaming ourselves for it too. And the truth _is_ that we can’t blame anyone, except for the explosion.”

Mrs. Weasley looked up at Percy through her tears, and then nodded her head, “That’s right Percy. Your father’s right…this isn’t helping anyone.” She gave a deep sigh, wiped her eyes, and sat up straight. She looked up at Ron, Harry and Hermione, and said, “I know you three have achieved things no one has, especially you, Harry. But that does not stop me from worrying. I worried when you left the first time, and I will worry every single time you leave. I will ask you to consider this as you plan ahead.”

“We will. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” Hermione said weakly, a look of consternation on her face.

Mrs. Weasley nodded once, and then got up and patted Hermione on the cheek. She then went to leave the room, calling behind herself as she left the room, “Come on now. I will need some help if everyone wants to eat tonight.”

Mr. Weasley went to follow her, but before he left, he turned back, facing Hermione, Ron and Harry, and said quietly, “I’ll talk to her. Keep me in the loop.” Then he turned around and left the room as well.

Bill and Fleur gave tight-lipped smiles to Hermione and followed Mr. Weasley, going to help with dinner. Percy sighed loudly and got up too, and looked straight at the three friends still sitting on the sofa.

“Dad will probably talk Mum around, so don’t worry about that. But don’t do anything rash, understood?” he said, eyebrows raised.

“I agree. I know you three are tough as nails, but Mum’s really sensitive right now…heck we all are. So don’t do something crazy like…just suddenly vanish from your beds or something, in an attempt to leave as surreptitiously as possible.” Charlie looked at them as if he expected them to do _exactly_ something like that.

“I don’t think any of us are in the mood to do anything remotely crazy for quite some time, so yeah. We’ll be good” Ron quirked a crooked smile at his brothers, who reciprocated it and then went to help their mother too.

Ginny was the first to speak up.

“I know you three won’t do anything crazy, and I think you need to plan quickly too. The more you delay this, the more Hermione will keep stressing about it.”

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but then furrowed her brows and closed her mouth again, realizing she really couldn’t refute that claim.

“I know. I’m just…I’m worried about George. I don’t want him all alone in that shop right now. And I know he’s going to insist on going back soon.” Ron said, frowning. He then turned to Hermione in alarm, “I don’t mean I don’t want to go with you though! I’m just really…”

“Torn?” Hermione suggested with a small, scrunched up smile.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” Ron said wearily.

Harry looked at both his friends closely, and something struck him suddenly.

“So…someone is needed to go with Hermione, and someone is needed here with George, right?” he asked.

“Yep. Short and succinct. Though I’m here for George, you know?” Ginny replied.

“Okay. So why don’t I stay here with George and Ginny, and you both can go to Australia?” He then turned to Ginny and said, “You could do with some help and some company, couldn’t you?”

“Always” Ginny beamed at him.

Ron surveyed this conversation warily, his best friend and his baby sister beaming sappily at each other. Then he simply shook his head and smiled; this wasn’t something he could begrudge them, and he really needed to get used to it. He looked around at Hermione, who, he was amused to note, was blushing slightly, and seemed to be debating the merits and demerits of this plan. She finally looked up at him, blushed harder and asked, “What do you think?”

Ron was happy to agree with Harry’s plan, making Harry smirk at him, which he tried to seem unconcerned about.

“Oh well, that’s decided then.” Ginny said happily.

“What’s decided?” George’s voice came from around the corner as he emerged from the stairwell. 

“Oh…uh…about Hermione going to Australia.” Ron said with a furtive look at Harry, as if asking whether he should mention the other arrangement too.

“Hey George. You mind if I help you out at the store for a while? I…uh…I really don’t feel like staying at home till…till…well, till I don’t get something else to do” Harry tried to frame it as casually as possible.

“Yeah…you can. But I thought you’d be going for your Auror training and stuff. Are you sure about this?” George narrowed his eyes and looked around at everyone else.

“Yeah! Of course I am!” Harry sighed once. “I really need some time away from fighting and all.”

“Well, _that’s_ true if anything is.” George chuckled.

“Can I come too?! Well, it’s not like you have much of a choice. I’m going to be there. Yay!” Ginny said, ruffling George’s hair while he grumbled and shrugged.

 

ooOoo

 

After dinner, Harry looked at the time and realized that he and Hermione should get back before Kreacher got worried (something that happened pretty easily ever since they’d left the house and not been able to return after their break-in at the Ministry). But when he entered the house after helping remove the table from the garden (where they ate, seeing that there were too many people), he saw Hermione and Ron sitting on the sofa, Hermione’s head on Ron’s shoulder, fast asleep. Ron was staring at the crackling fire while he absentmindedly played with Hermione’s hair. Harry realized he might just have to go back to Grimmauld Place alone that night. So, he slowly turned, but collided with Mr. Weasley who it seemed had quietly come up behind Harry and had seen the scene he himself saw. 

“Harry, why don’t you and Hermione stay here tonight? Hermione looks too tired to wake her up.” He smiled “So?”

“I’d love to Mr. Weasley. You wouldn’t even need to ask me. But my only worry is Kreacher actually. He expects us back.” Harry frowned as he tried to figure out what to do.

“You could Floo him a message you know.”

“Oh yeah! That’s right. Thanks. I’ll do that.”

“Before you go, I want to ask if you three decided on something concrete. I did hear of you and Ginny helping George out at the shop? So are Ron and Hermione going to Australia then?” Mr. Weasley asked Harry quietly.

“Yes. Ron was worried about leaving George at the shop alone right now, so I thought I could help out here, while those two go and get the Grangers back.” He hesitated for a bit and then continued speaking, “Mr. Weasley, I know it seems like I had some huge role in whatever happened, and I’m not naïve enough to try and say I had no role…but those two did just as much, if not more, and I’m more than sure that they’ll be just fine. I know Mrs. Weasley is worried, but I have trust in them. So…yeah” he finished lamely, surprised at the impassioned speech he’d just given. But then it was for Ron and Hermione, so he wasn’t really _that_ surprised.

Mr. Weasley smiled broadly, “I’m glad you all had each other while you went through everything. I agree with you. Molly needs some time. I will talk to her, and I’ll tell her what you said.” He looked past Harry’s head, at Ron and Hermione, taking a deep breath, “It’s not that she doesn’t trust their capabilities, but…I think she just doesn’t want anyone out of her sight right now. I understand that feeling, but I guess I’m just better at hiding it.”

“I know. It’ll be weird seeing them go without me too. I’m not used to being separated from them for too long” Harry smiled, and then said seriously, “Please don’t tell Ron I said that. I won’t hear the end of it.”

Mr. Weasley chuckled lightly.

“Well, I’ll go Floo Kreacher then…” Harry said. Mr. Weasley nodded, wished him goodnight and went up the stairs.

Harry moved towards the fireplace and then stopped suddenly, realizing that this would mean invading on the privacy of his blissfully oblivious friends. So, very hesitantly, he went in again and coughed slightly once. Ron suddenly snapped out of his reverie, and looked up at Harry and then mouthed, “What?”

“I need to send a Floo message to Kreacher. I’m staying here tonight.”

“Weren’t you anyway?” Ron whispered frowning.

“No! Kreacher’s expecting us back actually. But that’s not really possible obviously.” He gave a pointed look at Hermione.

“Well…yeah.” Ron grinned tentatively.

“And about time too mate…” Harry walked towards the fireplace with a huge smile and grabbed the pot of Floo powder.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bashful Romione always makes me grin like a fool. I adore those two together. 
> 
> Please leave comments! It makes my day.


	4. And They Were Off

Mr. Weasley, surprisingly, was able to persuade Mrs. Weasley by the very next day to let Ron and Hermione go by themselves to Australia. While she didn't seem overjoyed about it, she also didn't pretend as if it wasn't happening.

The next few days passed in a daze as almost every person in the Burrow helped Hermione and Ron get ready to travel to far off Australia. Once it became apparent that inter-continental Portkeys were turning out to be a bit of a nuisance ("Poor bloke needed to be in Surrey, but ended up in Timbuktu. If I catch those rascals who're tampering with Portkeys, it won't be good" Mr. Weasley shook his head angrily), Hermione had decided that she had enough money saved up for plane tickets. Mr. Weasley had tried very hard to get them a Portkey to Sydney, but even though the situation was far better than before, Inter-continental Portkeys were still not allowed. The Ministry was on its guard for any people trying to stealthily leave the country. And it was true that a non-magical mode of transport might be best for them in a time when Aurors were still rounding up the last of the Death Eaters who were trying to create trouble in the hope of grabbing the newly vacant post of the Darkest Wizard around. When Ron and Mr. Weasley lit up at the idea, Hermione decided the idea was finalized, and tickets were booked. 

In the following week, suitcases were packed (and then unpacked when Hermione decided to just use one of her Undetectable Extension charms on a brown handbag instead), owls were exchanged (mainly between Mr. Weasley and his colleagues or acquaintances in the Ministry of Magic in Australia), jokes were cracked (mainly by George and Harry, about what exactly Ron and Hermione would be up to, by themselves for so long), tears were shed (by Mrs. Weasley of course, whenever she got panic attacks on thinking of “the two kids” all alone and so far away) and strategies were discussed. This last activity was most common, as it was very difficult for anyone to be sure about the whereabouts of Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Hermione had left them in Sydney, but that obviously did not mean that they wouldn’t have moved away.

Everyone knew that it would require a lot of luck on Hermione’s and Ron’s part, for them to find Hermione’s parents exactly where she had left them. There were also many counseling sessions, in which Ron, Harry or Ginny would have to calm Hermione down because she got hysterical or started crying every time she thought of what would happen once she had found her mum and dad. She worried every day about how her parents would react on knowing that they had had their memories modified and had been transferred to Australia without their knowledge.

“They never liked magic being used on people. They thought it was wrong. How can you be sure that they won’t think that this whole thing was wrong?” Hermione was sitting on Ron’s bed, her arms wrapped around her legs, looking out into the distance, while Harry sat on his camp bed. Ron came in after a moment, carrying a cup of tea, which he handed to Harry, motioning towards Hermione.

“They’re your parents Hermione,” Harry said while handing her the cup. “And they know about Voldemort, don’t they?”

“They do Harry, but…remember what Ron and I told you when you said you wanted to go on your search without us? We told you we didn’t care how tough it was. We just had to be with you. When I told mum and dad about Voldemort coming back, I also mentioned in passing about how muggles may have to go into hiding. They said the same thing to me that Ron and I said to you! They didn’t care about themselves! They just wanted to be with me, know that I was safe Harry!” she was becoming hysterical now.

“Well, but this is different isn’t it? I mean from you and me going with Harry. At that time, we didn’t know what would happen. But now we know that the world’s a better place again. Your parents will understand that whatever you did ultimately turned out to be the right thing…” Ron sat down next to her. Frowning, he then said, “Maybe you could also tell them that I forced you to come. You know, because I knew that you could help us out. So I made you…”

“Yeah…but maybe you could just use my name. I don’t think your mum and dad should start hating Ron. Not a good idea...” Harry said casually while Ron’s ears turned red. Hermione at last gave a watery smile.

“Come on Hermione! I really think you’re getting all tense for nothing.” Harry got up from his bed and said. “Once their memories are back, and once they see you, they’ll just want to forget everything else and be happy that you’re back with them!”

Hermione sipped her tea and sighed. “I guess you’re right. I just hope they’ll think just as I’m hoping they will.”

“They will. Trust me…alright? Well…I’m hungry. I’ll go downstairs and get something.”

“Hungry. Yeah right. He’s just wondering how he can get Ginny alone for some time.” Ron snorted.

“Or maybe Ronald, he’s just giving us some time alone.” Hermione frowned at his expression. “You should really get used to the fact that Harry loves Ginny. And he’s planning to spend his entire life with her. So I think it’s pretty much okay that he wants some time with her. I wish you’d treat Ginny like a grown-up already!”

“I know all of that. But she’s still my little sister you know.” Ron picked up a picture frame containing the picture of all the Weasleys when they’d gone to Egypt. Ron stood there with his arm around a much-younger looking Ginny’s shoulders, waving out of the picture.

Hermione softened a bit and leaned forward to look at the picture herself.

“I know. But he is your best friend too, you know.”

“Yeah…I guess that does make it a little better.” He said softly. After a moment, he frowned and began, “Hermione…”

“Yes Ron?”

“That day, when everyone was trying to figure out the plan for Australia and all…you do know that…I mean…I really do want to go you know. When I said someone needed to be with George, I didn’t mean I’d rather be here. You know that right? I’m with you till you need me to be.”

Hermione looked at him, surprised. “Why would I doubt that Ron? I know what the situation is, and you can never be at fault because you’re thinking about George as well. That’s what’s so nice about you; you’re always thinking about everyone” she mumbled the last line, looking away, blushing slightly, as Ron’s face broke into a small smile. Then she shook her head and asked, “Why was this worrying you?”

Ron jerked his head to a side and mumbled, “Just didn’t want you to think otherwise.”

Hermione smiled at him, “Well you don’t need to worry. I know you’re here.” She leaned over to kiss him lightly on the cheek. Ron finally looked at her tenderly and smiled.

Then she got up to go downstairs and look over her packing one last time. They were leaving the next morning.

ooOoo

Ron woke up the next morning to see Hermione already bustling around, and realized that it was she who had prodded him and said, “Ron…Ron! Get up already! If you make me late, I swear I’m going to just leave you here!”

He sat up groggily and dozed off again.

“Ron! Oh get up now! Hermione’s getting impatient!” it was his mother this time and she kept on muttering relentlessly till he got up.

Once he was dressed, he went downstairs to see Hermione wearing a look not too much unlike the one she wore before exams…or the one she’d worn before the three of them had infiltrated the Ministry not very long back. Harry had already started on breakfast with George and Percy. Ron quickly sat down and attacked his breakfast with Hermione muttering away as she, yet again checked through their suitcase. Ron had pointed out previously that it might look too conspicuous if they went all the way to Australia with only a medium-sized hand bag. Hermione had agreed and had looked at Ron admiringly (Ron had sarcastically muttered something along the lines of “even the looks are those of surprise”) and had consented to take a suitcase along as well. Well, that was a different thing that the suitcase was charmed to be feather-light.

“Ron, where are your blue socks? I put them in here with your jeans.” Hermione said worriedly

“Oh, I’m wearing them right now.”

“Alright…alright. Dittany…here.” Hermione hardly listened. She was now checking her hand bag and after some time, she closed it with a content look, sure that she had taken everything.

“Hermione, you left this on your bed.” Ginny skipped in gaily, kissed Harry (while Ron and Percy looked away pointedly) and she sat down next to him.

“The tickets? Oh my god! How could I do that?” Hermione looked horrified. 

“Relax Hermione! You’ve got it all I’m sure.” Harry gave her an amused look.

“What if I missed something?” she squeaked.

“You haven’t. I checked our room really well before coming downstairs. You haven’t missed anything else there.” Ginny assured her.

“Oh…uh…okay then. Well, in that case we really should leave.” Hermione said, not fully calm yet.

“I’m ready.” Ron stood up and went to put on his shoes.

“Oh is it time already?” Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione fondly. “I’m going to miss you dear. Make sure Ron behaves himself!” she said with a smile and then hugged Hermione tightly. She then turned around just as Ron came down the stairs, zipping up his jacket, and pulled him into another tight hug and then kissed him on the forehead.

“You look after her, alright?” she said, her eyes glistening with tears. “Whenever you’re done, you first come back here. I’ll have a meal ready.” She looked away to hide her tears.

“Well then. Good luck to both of you. I’m sure you’ll be just fine. Once you’re there, if you need any help, contact the Ministry official whose contact I gave to you. She’ll help you out.” Mr. Weasley was comforting his wife and gave both Ron and Hermione a one-armed hug.

Ron and Hermione now stepped outside the house and everyone followed them out. Harry looked at his two best friends and smiled nostalgically.

“I almost wish I was going with you guys. It feels like you’re going on a search again and I’ll be joining you.” He laughed

“Well you do deserve a break.” Ron hugged him briefly before Hermione, slightly teary, gripped him in a tight hug.

“Alright then. Goodbye!” Ron and Hermione waved out to everyone before walking out a bit and rotating on the spot to Disapparate to an alley near the entry to the Airport.

On reaching the Airport, Hermione pulled Ron in while he looked around and exclaimed on seeing so many unknown things like the automated sensor doors which opened on sensing a person in front of it and then the checking counter, where their bag and suitcase slid through the X-ray machine. At this point, Hermione, with a regretful look on her face, had to Confund the checker. Who knew what a bag with an extension charm would look like in an X-ray picture? So that particular hurdle was passed, with the checker scratching his head as if he felt he’d missed something.

Finally, they reached the aircraft and at this point Ron let out an extremely audible shout (“Blimey!”) making everyone in the vicinity to look at him curiously. He kept looking at the plane and mumbled to himself, “How does this stay up. Muggles do crazy shit”.

Once they were seated inside, Hermione, with a fond smile, had to constantly keep an eye on Ron, to stop him from pressing the light switch on or from pushing his chair back too far. But the moment the plane started, Ron forgot everything and clutched the seat with his right hand and gripped Hermione’s hand with the left.

“Bloody hell. I never thought this would be so…shaky…y’ know?” Ron’s knuckles were white as he gripped the armrest. “Is this how it always is? It isn’t falling apart already, is it?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “No Ronald. We’re in a cylinder which will be cruising in the sky soon. Of course it’s shaking! It’ll be better once we’re up. Don’t worry.”

“Okay. Okay.” He said, and gritted his teeth, trying to calm his features into indifference. But all this did, was make him look even more stiff. Hermione looked over and bit back a laugh; he definitely wouldn’t take her laugh well right now.

And then it struck her – Ron, who had never even seen an airplane before and knew only of Floo powder, Disapparation, Portkeys and broomsticks as transportation, had agreed to come with her to a different continent and help find her parents. And he had done so without any doubts as to his decision. Her heart filled with a warm feeling, and she went forward and kissed Ron on his cheek. This broke his strained determination. He whipped his head to look at her, his features those of wonder and…confusion? Hermione looked back at him tentatively and said, “Thank you for coming. It – it means a lot to me”.

Ron’s hand moved up to his cheek, where she had kissed him, and the he quickly put his hand down as he realized what he was doing. He smiled at her widely and said, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, yeah?”

Hermione nodded back at him.

After their passionate embrace in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts, life had turned upside down so quickly – all the deaths, the pain. They hadn’t discussed the kiss till now, but they knew their relationship had changed. They were more open with their affection now. Even though they hadn’t actually kissed after the first one, they knew how the one felt about the other, and so did everyone else. They were just taking their time to settle themselves. And both of them felt that was the best way to do it. But right now, they were both also thinking one thing – maybe their time in Australia would help push things along. After all, they were ready for it. Merlin, were they ready!

ooOoo

The flight was quite harrowing for Ron and Hermione both, though for different reasons. While Ron got over his initial fright during take-off and had started looking quite calm after a while, once he looked outside the window, he turned slightly green and had to make a trip to the washroom. Hermione, having faced no flight sickness, had plenty of time to think about the journey in front of them. And she left no aspect of it unthought-of. That’s why it was perhaps a good thing that Ron needed so much looking after. It definitely helped keep Hermione a lot calmer.

“How much longer will it take?” Ron was fidgeting with his seat belt.

“Honestly Ron. This is an airplane trip. Not a portkey. These take time.” Hermione sighed. At this moment, an airhostess came up with their meals and Ron stopped worrying about other stuff for some time.

“I didn’t think they’d have such nice food” he said while he ate.

“Why wouldn’t they? Their job is to help us have a good journey. Food is, for many people, a very important part of that.” Hermione replied.

“I agree” he replied back after swallowing a mouthful.

“Well I’m sure the airlines will be pleased to know that” Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile.

“But it’s still taking really long to reach. How much longer will it take?”

Hermione sighed and explained how longer it would take, and began talking about all she had learned about native Australian magic, so that Ron wouldn’t get a chance to ask her about the length of the trip again. This journey _really_ couldn’t get over soon enough. Australia held so many fascinating and yet scary possibilities – finding her parents, exploring her budding relationship with Ron – that Hermione just couldn’t wait to get there herself. Though she’d never tell Ron that. So she continued acting calm and willed time to go faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting new ideas each day, so I have a few chapters thought out. Please do leave comments and constructive criticism! Comments would make my day. And a BIG thank you for the people who gave Kudos...I have so much love for you <3


	5. Life Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to look at all the different characters in the books, so I’ll switch perspectives in every chapter. While this is a bit difficult, what with the Trio being apart right now, but I’m hoping it will be easier to weave narratives together once they’re back together.  
> This chapter looks at Harry’s time once the other two have gone to Australia.
> 
> No beta. If any mistakes, they're mine. Chao!

Ron and Hermione left for Australia on Sunday, and once they were gone, George declared during lunch that he would be reopening the shop from the next day. His decision was met enthusiastically by the others, though Mrs. Weasley didn’t seem too keen.

“Why don’t you take some more time off? Rest a little! You haven’t been home in so long” she fussed over George.

“No Mum. It’s been quite a while. I’ve…rested. I need to get back to being busy. It’s the only way I’ll feel normal again.” George said with his eyes on his plate, his face arranged into a forced look of nonchalance.

“Yeah I’ll go with him. Make sure he’s eating and stuff Mrs. Weasley. Don’t worry.” Harry said, hoping to break the tension.

“And I’m coming too!” Ginny trilled happily, though her shoulders were tense and stiff. “I can’t wait to see what you and Fred have built up. You will be paying me, right?” she went on talking. Harry looked at her admiringly. She was so good at handling emotional situations. She was the only one other than her father and Bill who could talk about Fred without stuttering or stopping short of finishing. Slowly but surely, it was helping everyone else to begin talking about him too.

“I know, I know. I have hard days ahead. Don’t remind me” George said with a weak smirk.

Ginny saw him smile and heaved out a small sigh of relief. It was just as hard for her to talk about Fred as any of the others. Talking about him and yet not having him around was so painful that she couldn’t imagine such pain could exist. But she also realized soon enough that not talking about him at all would do no good in bringing George out of his thoughts and encouraging him to move on. So she squared her shoulders and used her eloquence to focus on good things about Fred.

And it helped. Harry could see that George found it easier to keep up with conversations about Fred when there weren’t any awkward pauses, though he wasn’t too good with mentioning Fred himself yet.

“Well that seems decided then. Frankly Molly, I think it will do all three of them good to get around a bit” Mr. Weasley smiled warmly at Ginny before nodding his head imperceptibly at Harry.

Harry couldn’t help feeling relieved. He had agreed to stay over at the Burrow for a while, because while Mrs. Weasley said it was because he was too thin and needed feeding, he ultimately did it because he knew it would be too boring at Grimmauld Place without Hermione. And anyway, even when they were staying there, they had ended up spending most of their time at the burrow, just returning to sleep.

Especially without Ron or Hermione around, he’d started wondering how long it would take before he went crazy sitting inside the house, even when Ginny was there. Having something to do would be wonderful. And the fact that he could spend a lot more time with Ginny outside the house was just the icing on the cake.

ooOoo

George, Ginny and Harry left early the next morning to go to Diagon Alley. As they Apparated in the alley opposite the Leaky Cauldron (Ginny in side-along Apparition with Harry), they steadied themselves and George looked at Harry and said, “Are you sure you’re ready?”

Harry knew what he was talking about. They were now more than just well-known in the wizarding world, Harry having gained a celebrity status, with Ron and Hermione being tagged heroes as well. It had been hard to go to any public places, because though people were usually just happy to stare at him in awe, a lot of them wanted shake hands, cry profusely as they expressed their gratitude, or just touch him…touch the boy who brought safety and peace, the boy who defeated the darkest wizard of all times.

“I don’t think I’ll ever really be ready. But I can’t keep sitting at home all the time either.” Harry replied after a moment.

Ginny gripped his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back and then looked across the street at the magical pub.

“Let’s do this then” George said.

They crossed the street and quickly entered the pub, not looking around much. The pub fell silent as everyone looked over at the newcomers, and immediately, Harry could hear several whispered conversations and surprised sounds. The three of them kept moving, nodding at Tom, who stood at the bar and gave Harry a wide smile, and opened his mouth to begin a conversation. Harry beat him to it and said, “Hello Tom. Good to see you. Just passing through today. Thanks” and moved on.

They swiftly moved out behind the building, and Harry let out a sigh of relief while George was already tapping the brick wall in front of them. They went out into Diagon Alley through the brick arch that formed, before it closed behind them.

“Just…let’s move fast, alright?” Harry muttered to the other two, who nodded and began to briskly walk towards Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes. However, they couldn’t avoid everyone. Harry politely shook hands with two old men in front of Flourish and Blotts, while a woman grasped his hand firmly outside Eeylops Emporium and proceeded to flirt with him. Ginny seethed at his side and pulled at Harry’s other hand, giving him an excuse to shake the woman off.

“Honestly. People have _no_ sense of personal space” Ginny fumed as she marched ahead, holding Harry’s hand so tightly that he couldn’t feel his fingers. He just smiled and kept walking.

“Yeah. I need to get some stuff. But it doesn’t seem like I’ll be getting anything done today” he said before sighing. How would he _ever_ get any shopping done, what with people thinking it their right to come up and engage in conversation whenever they saw him in public? He knew that people wanted to tell him good things, but he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. And here, there were no Ron or Hermione to take the attention off of him a little. When the three of them went out, the attention got divided, and Harry was secretly glad whenever they could go out together.

“I guess if they keep seeing you around for a while, they’ll settle down. You can go and do your work then, yeah?” George suggested.

“Yeah, I guess so” Harry conceded. “Or maybe you could get me some disguises at your shop…long beard, large glasses, big mole on my cheek”

“Yeah that would work too” George chuckled, as Ginny giggled at the thought.

ooOoo

When the three of them finally reached the shop, it was so still and dusty that George sucked in a quick breath, muttering something about it having been too long. The bright board – Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes – looked dull under a layer of caked up dirt, and the display windows were still and dark, a poster of ‘U-NO-POO! The Constipation sensation that’s gripping the Nation!’ peeling off the glass; Harry couldn’t help but think about the first time he’d come here, his eyes drawn to the bright, gaudy, loud display. He  
stole a look at George, and was happy to see that while he seemed to be fighting with some emotion, he also seemed to be gauging what all needed to be done.

“Today will be cleaning day folks” he finally said, fishing out a set of large bronze keys from his pocket, and going forward to unlock the door.

The key turned in the lock with a loud groan, and then George pushed open the tall wooden door, while a bell tinkled inside. He walked in and began lighting a few lamps with his wand. Harry went ahead and drew down the sheets covering the displays, letting the sunlight flood the room.

“Right. Now. Ground rules.” George turned around and fixed Harry and Ginny with a stern stare, his eyebrows up in his growing fringe. “I don’t want to land up on you two snogging or groping each other anywhere in the store. Here, you’re colleagues and my _employees_. Forget that, and…you’ll be working for free” he finished with a smug grin and folded his arms.

Ginny scoffed and put her hands on her hips, unconsciously mirroring her mother, and flipped her hair back. “Well, of all the things! Harry and I are here to work. And it is none of your business what we do when we’re alone.”

“Not that we would do anything” Harry mumbled from her side, and Ginny turned to glare at him.

“That’s beside the point” she said to him, her eyes narrowed.

George chuckled lightly and threw up his hands in surrender, “Oh I’m not getting into this. As long as I don’t need to walk in on you being handsy, we can all do as we please. Deal?” He extended his hand to Ginny, who looked at him for a moment and then shook his hand with a shrug and a nod of her head. George shook Harry’s hand next, and then smirked at him while leaning in to whisper, “Looks like you’re gonna have an enlightening few weeks too”. Harry stole a glance at Ginny before looking down, nervously flattening his hair.

While Ron and Hermione had their unspoken agreement to take things slow, something Harry didn’t exactly get (“They couldn’t be any more _into_ each other than they are now. What’s the point of taking it slow?”), he did understand that Ginny had no plans of ‘going slow’. In the past, she had supported Harry, albeit reluctantly, with his decision of staying apart while they worked towards destroying Voldemort, but once it was all over, she hadn’t given Harry a chance to wallow in his thoughts. She had promptly told him her decision that they should be together. When Harry had tried to hum and haw over the matter because he felt he was still liable to be a target for other dark wizards, Ginny had put her foot down. Harry remembered exactly what she had said, something he replayed in his head whenever it seemed like he was in danger of having second thoughts about whether being with Ginny set _her_ up as a target too.

_“Harry James Potter. You have done your bit. Voldemort is gone. There will always be dark magic around, but I plan to beat it with the purest of magic – love. I agree with Dumbledore on that…there is nothing more powerful than that, and I’m not letting you keep yourself away from it just because you care too damn much about how you being a magnet for trouble _might_ be dangerous for me. I don’t care, you get it? I. Don’t. Care. So if you insist on being difficult, help you God, because I will unleash the Weasley brothers on you.”_

Harry couldn’t help but shudder and chuckle every time he thought of her words. Though he knew she was more than capable of dealing with him herself and would never really involve her brothers in her matters, he couldn’t help imagining how her threat packed a punch,– he knew that if her brothers ever felt that Harry was hurting Ginny on purpose, he wouldn’t be in a good state, friendship be damned. However, he felt safe knowing that he’d never be able to hurt Ginny anyway.

“Well, are you going to just stand there? Come on Potter. Out of your head. Help me with these brooms” Ginny looked at him with her eyebrows raised, and Harry smiled at her. She just knew when he was overthinking, and knew how to stop him. He moved forward, and together, they orchestrated the brooms and mops to slide across the floor, while George went around examining the shelves and muttering to himself.

ooOoo

When they could finally see the wooden floor underneath the thick layer of dust (“That’s a relief. I thought the floor was actually that hideous colour of dirt” Ginny said with a straight face while George scowled at her), they turned their attention to the displays, dusting and polishing away, with George coming over to inspect, telling them how terrible a job they were doing, and running away before Ginny could get over her shock and hex him. He came over again after a while and declared he was satisfied (“Marvelous” Ginny grumbled, crossing her arms).

After that, it was an energetic few hours when they opened the store room door, and several objects scurried out between their feet, and several others began squealing, supposedly happy to see George again. So while Ginny and Harry ran around trying to catch hold of the Decoy Detonators which scuttled around happily and let out blasts of smoke and loud honks every few feet.

“Why…would you _ever_ …leave those lying around outside a box?” Harry panted and asked George, trying to catch hold of a Decoy which was zooming from one end of the shelf to the other.

“I didn’t! Do I look daft? They somehow broke through the box. Remind me to get stronger boxes” George replied coughing as a cloud of black smoke enveloped him from the Decoy wriggling in his hands.

“You better be buying me lunch after this _Georgie_! I did not anticipate this much legwork on the very first day” huffed Ginny.

“Okay. You _cannot_ call me that here. Okay? Okay.”

Harry laughed along with Ginny as George rolled his eyes. This was going to be fun enough. It almost felt…normal. Like what everyday life would be. So much had happened that it almost seemed like time should stop, but that couldn’t be. Life went on, and Harry was glad it felt a little calmer now.


	6. Unconditionally

“I’ve always wanted to visit Asia! It’s a pity the stopover is so short” Hermione crinkled her brows, lamenting the missed possibility, as she and Ron tried to make themselves comfortable in the Singapore Airport waiting lounge. They had an hour and a half to kill before their connecting flight.

“Maybe we can come back, when we aren’t…busy. And maybe by then, we can just disapparate here. Easier.” Ron replied while fiddling with a calculator Hermione had just bought him (“Dad’s gonna go mental trying to figure this out!”)

“So your experience of airplanes hasn’t made you a fan?” Hermione smirked at him.

“Hahahaha….no. It’s too shaky, too time consuming, and too much walking. Did I mention too time consuming?” he replied with a straight face. Looking at Hermione’s expression, he hastily added, “But it isn’t that bad. I’m just not used to it. And it _does_ take longer.”

Hermione, who had been looking slightly guilty, couldn’t stop herself from breaking into a smile. Ron smiled back. “We’re almost there, you know. And I would’ve come with you even if you’d wanted to swim and walk till there. So yeah…don’t worry” Ron nudged her lightly on the shoulder while her smile turned into a chuckle.

“Oh I wouldn’t recommend doing that! I don’t think I’d be able to swim that long. Well maybe if we had Gillyweed. Or we transfigured into sharks…or dolphins?” Hermione scrunched her brows, as if in serious thought.

“Well of course you’d want to turn into a shark. You could ask _Vicky_ for a tutorial” Ron narrowed his eyes at her.

Hermione laughed out loud. She had expected that reaction, which was why she had mentioned sharks along with Gillyweed, to trigger a specific memory. They both knew exactly what would tick the other person off. When Ron continued looking ill at ease, Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I don’t get why you still hate Viktor so much. Nothing happened there and you know that! There was only one boy I was dancing with at Bill’s wedding, you know?” she looked down at his face, catching his gaze as he looked up.

Ron shook his head and smiled. “I’m glad for that boy” he said.

_‘Passengers going to Sydney via XYZ123 are requested to reach Gate No. 7. Boarding will now commence’_

“Oh that’s us! Let’s go.” Hermione stood up and bustled, making sure nothing was left behind. As she and Ron walked towards their boarding gate, she stole a sideways look at him and said to herself, “I’m glad for that girl too.”

ooOoo

The flight to Sydney went smoother than Hermione anticipated. Ron was much quieter now, and Hermione wondered whether it had been a good idea to bring up Viktor, even as a joke, during such a confusing time for them both. Hermione knew nothing could shake her belief in Ron, but Ron himself had never been the most confident about his own self.

Hermione broke out of her reverie as they finally (finally) heard the announcement for seatbelts as they were about to land. Ron, now a lot wiser about aeroplane travel, checked on Hermione to make sure her seatbelt was fastened properly, giving her a cheeky smile when she raised her eyebrows smilingly at him.

It was a different thing that Ron was the one who went for Hermione’s hand when the aircraft began descending swiftly, rattling away. Hermione took his hand and held on.

Ron was being incredibly mature and calm all throughout this experience, and Hermione needed to stop ruminating on what-ifs, and focus on the task at hand. Once her parents were found, then she could get back to thinking about the rest of her future…a future preferably with Ron.

ooOoo

Once in Sydney, it was a matter of finding a slightly deserted road, and Ron and Hermione quickly apparated away to the small hotel they were booked at.

“Hello. I have a room booked for Sheryl Wilkins? I called a week back.” Hermione introduced herself at the reception desk. They had decided to masquerade as Wendell and Monica Wilkins’s daughter and son-in-law (leading to many blushes from Ron and Hermione, and raucous laughter from, the usual, Harry and George) so that even if they did get into any confrontations with any locals or the cops, they had a reason to be there.

“Yes. Your room is on the second floor. Come along!” the hotel owner was a motherly, middle-aged lady who bustled them along. They went up two flights of stairs and walked down to the second room on the right. The lady unlocked the door for them and showed them in. Ron and Hermione thanked her, assured her that they would be fine, and then shut the door as she left.

“Bloody hell I need a shower, and some tea. I wonder how the Aussies like their tea.” Ron flopped down on the small loveseat and closed his eyes.

“Well they’ll make it how you like it. You just need to tell them.” Hermione opened the suitcase and then looked back at Ron, who was still stretched out on the too-small couch. He looked exhausted, and yet, even with his lanky limbs and dark circles, she thought she had never seen a happier sight, and felt her heart do a weird sideways lurch in her chest.

“You mind if I take the first shower? I’ll be quick” she said finally, to stop herself from staring too long.

“Go ahead. I’ll just…relax for a bit.”

“Great.” She got her clothes together and went into the bathroom, admonishing herself. Stop being such a love-struck fool and focus. He’s so cool about it all, and he’s not going to be impressed with you staring at him whenever you can. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror, shaking her head at herself sternly and then giving a determined nod and got into the shower.

Hermione came out of the bathroom wearing some comfy pyajamas and stopped short – Ron was not on the couch anymore. In fact he was nowhere in the room.

“Ron?” she called out.

“Out here” came his voice from outside the terrace door. She went out and saw him sitting there on the floor of the tiny balcony, lost in contemplation. When he heard her come out, he smiled at her and went back to looking at the night sky.

“I needed this time away you know. It’s only so long that you can spend with your whole family crowded around you”. He paused, gave a short sigh and said, “Well, not exactly your whole family.” Hearing the pained nonchalance in Ron’s voice tugged at Hermione’s heart. She didn’t know what to say; talking about Fred was still a delicate matter with Ron.

“I’m glad you came then. It feels…right. I won’t be able to do this alone.” Hermione said, looking up at the sky too. Ron took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Then, Hermione said in a rush, “I’m sorry I wasn’t around more after…you know. When you got back home. I wanted to be there all the time, every moment of the day, but it seemed more practical to stay at Grimauld Place and…”

Ron stopped her monologue by placing his hand on her knee and looking at her directly. She turned to look at him and saw a tired yet fond smile on his face. “You know I didn’t mind. There were already so many people at the Burrow, and more kept coming and going. It was crazy in there and I know you and Harry wanted to be there. So it’s fine” he said simply.

“We’ve been there even with everyone present. We’ve always been welcome to stay. It never mattered how crowded it was. And we weren’t there when you probably needed us the most. So I’m sorry” Hermione sighed and looked away. Then she said, “I think we all needed some processing time after we got back from Hogwarts. Harry and I got that time. We selfishly took it, wandering around that huge house with no distractions. But you didn’t get that chance. ”

A look of consternation suddenly hit her face and she turned to him and said, “Would it have been easier for you if you would’ve come and stayed with us too? Could that have happened? Oh my god I never even thought of it…”

“Hermione. That wasn’t possible. You know that. I couldn’t have up and left.” He fidgeted with the hem of his jeans, and continued, not looking at Hermione. “It was hard staying there, listening to Mum muffling her sobs, and George trying to hold back his emotions…putting on a blank mask. It was tough. But we all needed each other at that time I think. It was tough, but we were all going through it together. I don’t regret being there” he said forcefully, and Hermione felt like he was trying to assert this fact to himself as much as he was telling her.

She gently took his hand again, moving it away from the fraying jeans. “I know. I know. You would’ve never left them and taken off like that. It was silly of me to suggest that.” She sighed again and began tentatively, “But it’s getting better, right? Everyone seemed a lot better. Right?”

Ron remained quiet for a moment and then said, “Yeah. It is. It hurts to talk about…him. And it’s probably going to be like that for a long time. But yeah, it’s getting better. We’re fine. The world is a better place, there is so much I can look forward to. Sometimes I feel bad about still feeling happy about things. It’s like…as if I don’t care that my brother is in his grave…” Ron stopped short, clutching his head in his hands and breathing deep. After a moment, he released his hands from his hair and looked up, away from Hermione.

“Sorry. You didn’t need to see that.”

“But what if I _want_ to see it. I want to know everything you’re going through Ronald Weasley, so stop holding back from me. Please. I’m right here. You’re stronger than I’ve ever seen you. You’re holding everything in so that you can be there for your family. But I need you to know that I will never judge you if your armour slips once in a while. My presence with you is unconditional. You’re strong, but you don’t need to be unbreakable” Hermione tried to hold back the tears threatening to spill out.

Ron turned towards her, his face slowly crumbling into a pained look as she talked, and then he let his head fall under her chin and held onto her tightly, trembling with all the suppressed emotion. Hermione clutched him back as firmly as she could, the tears finally falling out and running down into Ron’s hair as she held him.

“I’m scared. How do you move on? And all these...emotions” Ron admitted in a small shaky voice.

“Let go Ron. I know you’ll pull yourself back up easily, because you know that others need you. But for now, just let it all out. Stop holding back.” Hermione said firmly, sanguine in her trust in Ron’s resilience, something he had been always mistreating, putting himself second, or last when it came to his large family.

She felt Ron sigh deeply and felt a lot of the tension in his shoulders fading out. Hermione felt some wetness on her neck, and felt relieved. If a good cry was what he needed, then that was what he should have.

They sat like that for a long time, slowly calming down. Ron’s breaths grew slower and more even, while Hermione stroked his back intermittently. After a while, Ron extricated himself from the embrace, his face still carrying traces of his earlier tears, his eyes slightly puffier. Hermione let him go hesitantly, but at least he seemed a lot more settled now.

“I think we should get some room service and finally eat something which isn’t at a few thousand feet in the sky.” Ron tried to surreptitiously wipe at his face and looked at Hermione with a smile. While he joked however, Hermione could see the gratefulness in the smile, so she smiled back and agreed that that was a marvelous plan.

They both got up from the cold balcony floor, and Ron announced that he would take that shower now, saying which he disappeared into the room, leaving Hermione outside when she nodded at him. She took a deep breath and went inside. Ron was already in the bathroom, clattering around inside. Hermione smiled to herself and took up the simple menu card on the side table next to the bed. She ordered a variety of food which she knew Ron liked, and then waited for the food to come, and for Ron to get done with his shower. Meanwhile, she switched on the television and surfed aimlessly though the channels.

Ron came out, caught sight of the television and promptly dropped onto the bed with an audibly muttered “Blimey”. Then he pestered Hermione to explain the working of the TV, and how to work the remote. By the time their food came, Ron was beginning to grasp the basics and was happily grinning while scrolled through channels.

Once they had eaten, and Ron had gotten slightly bored of the remote (“It would be so much easier doing it with a wand. This is just like a more complicated wand. No finesse”), Hermione suggested they figure out how to sophisticate the remote tomorrow, and for now, get some sleep so as to get used to the current time zone. After another complicated conversation explaining time zones to Ron, he agreed that not messing up their body clocks was a good idea, and he got ready for bed.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, wondering whether Ron would feel awkward sharing a bed with her. Her ruminations were cut short when Ron said, “Do you have any preference for which side you’d like to sleep on?”

She looked at him, eyes wide, caught unawares. Then she rushed to say, “No! Any side is fine with me.” Ron murmured an affirmative and promptly lay down on the side he was closer to. Hermione followed suit, and after some squirming and readjustment of pillows, they both settled down.

Lying in bed, facing each other. Ron looked into Hermione’s eyes and simply said, “Thank you.” Hermione nodded, and smiled at him. He smiled back, and closed his eyes.

Hermione looked at him a moment longer and willed herself to close her eyes too. As she drifted off to sleep, she made a promise to herself – she would give Ron all the time he needed to come to terms with everything he had faced. They all had their demons to face, and as long as they both knew that they had each other, she wasn’t worried about how quickly their relationship progressed. It was enough to know that Ron wanted to be with her.

And if she got a good look at him once in a while, she didn’t need to beat herself about it. After all, it was not likely that Ron would mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to wrap up the Sydney Adventures within one chapter, but turns out sudden epiphanies about character-arcs-which-make-sense can change every plan. And I don't mind to be frank.
> 
> I must apologise however for taking so long in posting another chapter. My life has been pretty crazy lately, and my writing mojo was lost somewhere in between. And this work is so important to me that I don't want to rush and do a shoddy job with it. So, I'm going to be shameless and say that I still cannot guarantee timely updates, but I will try my best to work on this more.
> 
> Okay, Confession Time - People have always looked at Ron as a spoiled and impatient character. But I think the way in which Ron is shown to be with his family, has always shown an extremely high level of emotional strength. When it comes to the people he loves, Ron forgets everything and does what is needed.
> 
> End point : I love Ron, and you're going to see a lot more of Strong!Ron and Lovestruck!Hermione in later chapters. A chapter from Lovestruck!Ron's perspective will also come methinks (I somehow naturally ended up writing this chapter from Hermione's perspective, so now I'm itching to write from Ron's perspective too).


	7. The Wilkinses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I have never been to Sydney, so while I searched for and used some names of neighbourhoods, it's mostly writer's license at work when I describe these places. In fact, if someone wants to send me a note on how I can make this more factually correct, that would be lovely!
> 
> UPDATE (8.4.16) - A heartfelt thank you to Beth, who provided the perfect details to add and make this chapter better fact-wise.  
> If any discrepancies remain, that's my Writer's License.

Ron spent the night warring with his mind, trying to stop thinking about all the things he had finally admitted to Hermione, and all the things he’d finally, unknowingly, admitted to himself. It did not help that technically, it was still afternoon back in Britain. So while he wrestled with his mind which kept wanting to pull him back into painful memories, his mind also helped him reason with his body, which refused to believe that it needed to sleep.

When he finally felt the sunlight hit his back as it crept in through the window, he woke up immediately feeling mostly exhausted, but also slightly rested. He looked over at Hermione and wasn’t surprised to see that she already had her eyes open, staring up at the ceiling.

“Good morning. Or is it evening? This time zone stuff is insane.” Ron chatted blithely as he swiftly got up and stretched. He planned in his head that, for Hermione’s sake, it would be best to get as much done today as possible. It was never a good idea to leave Hermione to her thoughts for too long.

“Right. So I’m going to order some breakfast while you get dressed. And then I get dressed while the breakfast gets here. Then…we go out and find the Wilkinses. And bring back your parents.” Ron laid out the basic plan for the day with as little emotion as he could.

Looking at Hermione’s face, he felt like this had been a good decision – having a clear cut agenda in front of her seemed to break her out of her thoughts, and she nodded firmly, and began getting ready.

Ron smiled to himself and carried out his part of the plan, and ordered breakfast. After that, in another hour, they were done eating and getting ready.

They packed up the few things they had taken out and then left the room. There was no saying whether they would be coming back here tonight; if all went well, maybe they’d be able to leave for Britain tonight itself. Even if they couldn’t leave right away, they could just stay over where the Grangers were living.

Did Ron want to find Hermione’s parents soon? Yes. But did he also want to spend some more time with just her? Of _course_ he did! But he scathingly rejected such selfish thoughts – right now, all that mattered was finding the Wilkinses, restoring their memories, and reuniting Hermione with her parents.

Nothing else could matter right now.

ooOoo

 Ron felt slightly wistful when the lady at the reception asked whether they’d been comfortable and that she would see them in the evening. She didn’t comment on the fact that they were carrying their suitcase along with them. Would they be back in the evening? Who knows?

Ron turned at looked at Hermione, who was trying hard to hide her nerves. Since yesterday night, Ron saw that she was trying to maintain a poker face as much as possible. This wasn’t the same girl who would snap and make sarcastic retorts when she was nervous. Had a single conversation affected her so much? Ron frowned, worrying whether she thought that giving him a safe place to let go, meant that she felt _she_ had to be the strong one for both of them.

“Hey. We’ll find them. And…I don’t mind if you want to discuss the plan you know. What do you have in mind? Tell me. We should be on the same page.” Ron wanted her to talk. She was way too silent this morning.

Hermione looked up sharply, seemed to analyze his facial expression, and then visibly softened ad began speaking, “As we’d discussed, we’ll first go to the house I’d placed in their memories as the house they wanted to buy when they came here; they always loved visiting Windsor Castle, so I found someplace called Windsor. If we’re lucky, they’ll be right there. If _not_ …well we’ll have to do some reconnaissance and see what we can find out. I believe talking to the neighbours would be a good bet, though if by some fluke they never were able to find a house there, then we might be in a bit of a pickle. I wonder if Mr. Weasley’s contact at the Ministry of Magic here could help us in some way…”

Hermione continued with her train of thought and Ron heaved an inaudible sigh of relief. He secretly puffed up in pride at Hermione’s clever idea to make the Wilkinses want a house in a specific place – it would make searching for them a lot easier. As long as she talked about what was on her mind, Ron could handle it. It was when she went silent that he didn’t know how to move forward and stop her from thinking irrational things.

For a girl as intelligent as her, she sure could get stuck in meaningless thoughts conjured from the darkest recesses of her brain. Especially when emotion was involved, it took very little to rattle her. Ron was determined not to let that happen today. It would anyway be an emotionally charged day, and it would not do to get distracted by supposed uncertainties.

“So basically, I guess we start from Windsor and then…keep going as required?” Hermione completed her musings, sounding doubtful about it.

Ron sighed and said casually, “Do you have any reason to believe that the steps you’ve listed are _not_ the most logical way of going about things?”

“…no.”

“Then stop second guessing yourself. You know where this place is, right? Windsor…whatever?”

“Of course I do” Hermione retorted back, sounding a lot more like exam-time Hermione.

Ron extended his hand, holding it out towards her, “Then let’s go. We’re not getting any younger here.”

Hermione gave him a withering look and then couldn’t stop the smile breaking out on her face. Ron kept looking at her solemnly and simply said, “It’s true. I think you’ve got more grey hairs today than you did last week.”

Hermione scoffed and sputtered at him, and then narrowed her eyes. “Let’s go. Before you say something more ludicrous” she said, taking hold of his hand, and after checking to see that there was no one on the street, they twirled on the spot, disappearing with a crack.

ooOoo

Turned out, the Wilkinses had _not_ found a house at Windsor.

As Hermione went up and knocked on the door of the house where Wendell and Monica Wilkins were supposed to be, Ron stood a slight distance away, holding his breath as he saw Hermione positively shaking with nerves. An old man opened the door, and it was most definitely _not_ Mr. Granger as Ron could tell from where he was standing, even if he didn’t see Hermione’s momentary crestfallen expression before she pulled on a blank mask.

While Hermione asked about the Wilkinses, Ron wondered whether he should call the Ministry contact and what he would ask her. How do you find someone in a city like this, with no idea where they might be? He schooled his face into a neutral expression as he saw Hermione descending the steps and coming towards him with an utterly heartbreakingly lost look on her face.

Ron wanted to hold her tight and kiss the expression off her face. He held himself back with a lot of effort and asked her what she’d found out.

“They didn’t find an empty place when they came. But apparently they were devastated by it. The man there remembers them because he says he’s never seen anyone so affected by the fact that they couldn’t find a house here.” Hermione spoke breathily.

“Okay. So we know they were here, and they would most probably want to find a place nearby, because they really liked this place. So we just…Hermione? Hermione…just breathe. We’ll find them. We’ll search the whole of Sydney if we need to, but we’ll find them.”

“Will we? I mean, there’s no saying where they might be. We’re just hoping they’re somewhere close by. They might not be. They could be anywhere Ron! Anywhere at all.” Hermione started pacing on the street, hyperventilating.

Ron firmly caught hold of her arms and said in a stern voice, “Hermione. Stop it. We’re not giving up. And because we’re not giving up, worrying like this won’t help us. So stop this.”

Hermione looked up at Ron, her eyes seemed to bore right into his soul, and then she enveloped him in a hug, grabbing his jacket in her fists. Ron held her back and slowly ran his large hands over her back, murmuring soothing words in her ear as she slowly calmed down.

Wow. They were a right pair…having panic attacks and then trying to handle when the other had one too. Ron wished they didn’t have to face all this; that they could be one of those normal couples. In the very next breath he eliminated that thought, because they were here right now because of a reason. The sacrifices they made, were for a very good reason. And now they just had to put everything right again.

“Mione…hey…let’s call that Ministry woman Dad told us about. Maybe she’ll be able to help? She might know something we don’t?”

Hermione pulled back and rubbed her hands over her face, sighed and said, “Yeah. Alright. Maybe she can. I don’t know how, but I hope she can. Let’s call her. I’ll ask that man if I can use his telephone.”

Ron nodded and retrieved a small slip of paper from his wallet, which had the Ministry official’s name and a number written on it. Hermione took the paper and went in to the house where the Wilkinses weren’t there.

ooOoo

Marissa Williams was excited, yes she was. People didn’t expect much to happen here in Australia when it came to the Magical community. But look at her now…she was off to meet two of the three heroes who’d brought You-Know-Who down. She mentally chided herself for still referring to him in this way.

“It’s _Voldemort_ , Marissa, you dolt. Enough with the euphemisms” she muttered to herself as she walked through the small office to go talk to Bryant Keith (he was brilliant at keeping track of people, and they had been trying to find out about the Wilkinses ever since Minister Shacklebolt had told them about the couple).

Bryant was slouching back on his chair as he dictated notes to a bright, electric blue quill which kept whizzing across a parchment on the desk in front of him. Marissa stepped up to him and cleared her throat once.

“…and so in our…oh hi Marie! Oh darn! No! Don’t write that! Stop! Ugh.” Bryant noticed Marissa and promptly sat up straight, and then attempted to stop the quill from continuing to write everything that spilled out of his mouth. He finally got hold of the quill and muttered an incantation to stop it quivering away, still eager to write on. It fell limp, and he sighed in relief. Then, realizing that Marissa was still standing there and was looking at him, he slowly turned red in embarrassment.

“Sorry. I got this just yesterday. My cousin sent it to me from Diagon Alley. Still getting used to it” he mumbled, secretly hitting himself on the head…what would Marissa Williams think of him now?

“Oh it’s alright. It’s all about training the quill to respond to your voice only. I see it’s still picking up proximate noises too” she glanced down at the parchment where the quill had eagerly translated her earlier throat clearing in a string of U’s and H’s and a trailing ‘M’ in the end.

Bryant turned a brighter red. Marissa’s face softened and she said, “It happens. You say it only came yesterday? It’ll take a week at least. Don’t worry. Right. So. Guess what Bryant? Guess who called me?!”

Bryant looked up at Marissa, trying to understand who could have possibly called her and elicited such suppressed excitement? He briefly felt a pang of jealousy and wondered if she was about to tell him about some current crush of hers.

“I don’t know. Who?” he asked, keeping his face blank.

“Hermione Granger!” Marissa squealed, and then looked around to make sure not too many people had heard her making such an undignified noise.

Bryant’s look of surprise was enough to make her feel even more excited.

“You mean the Potter one? The one who…the one in the Trio?” he asked in hushed tones. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were referred to as ‘the Trio’ here in the office.

Marissa nodded her head vigorously, trying to stop herself from doing anything else fangirlish. While she didn’t know about everyone in the office, she and Bryant had always had long conversations about how three teenagers had gone around without much of a hullaballoo, and ended up creating the perfect scenario for Potter to finish Voldemort. And now one of them had called her!

“Is she here? In Australia?” he asked, his voice rising in excitement.

“Not just here in Australia, but here in Sydney!” Marissa answered.

Bryant got up, eyes wide, “Does she need help? Is that it? She’s looking for that couple, right? The one Shacklebolt told us about?”

“Yes. And Arthur Weasley gave her my number to contact. Ronald Weasley’s here too!!” she swooned a bit. It was weird to crush on a schoolboy, but she couldn’t help but find the tall, steady-looking boy more attractive than Harry.

Bryant saw her reaction and rolled his eyes. She’d told him about this particular crush, and he didn’t really get it, but he knew it was a harmless one. Not that he was jealous. Nope.

“So will you come with me? You’ve been gathering information, haven’t you?” Marissa asked him, trying to seem nonchalant, but hoping he’d agree to go with her. This was somewhat a shared experience for them. Meeting Ron and Hermione should be something they did together.

Bryant picked up his jacket and scoffed at Marissa, “Is that a trick question? _Of course_ I’m coming! Let’s go. I have enough information that I’ll seem helpful and not just some star-struck kid.”

Marissa beamed at him and scurried off to get her own jacket and they left the office quickly.

ooOoo

Hermione came back and told Ron that she had talked to Williams, and had been told that she’d be there in a while with a colleague who knew more about this situation.

“Honestly, she sounded so happy and upbeat, I’m hoping she has some fabulous news” Hermione gave a soft laugh.

“Well that’s good then. She wouldn’t have been so chirpy just like that, yeah?” Ron looked at her from the corner of his eye. She seemed calm enough, though her fidgeting fingers gave her away. She had begun scratching at the edges of the paper with Marissa William’s number on it. Ron tok the scrap from her gently, saying they might need it again.

“Here. You can play around with my hand instead” he said with a joking smile as he slid his hand smoothly into hers.

Hermione looked down at their hands and entwined her fingers with his, sighing deeply and relazing a little more.

“Yes. More comfortable than paper. True.” she said with a smile and her eyebrows raised, as if it was a surprising discovery.

Ron’s face cracked into a grin – hearing Hermione joking had got to be one of his favourite things about her. His beaming inspection of her face was suddenly disturbed when a pair of loud cracks sounded from among a shaded lot of trees a slight distance away. Immediately, they were both on their feet, and Hermione was pulling Ron to the side, under a flight of stairs which shielded them from view from anyone on the street, while they could still see out through the slats of wood which made up the staircase.

“What happened? It’s probably that Ministry lady.” Ron said as he was pulled down into the dusty space under the stairs.

“Well, we’re still world-renowned as Harry’s friends, so we can never be too careful. Not every wizard or witch is a good wizard or witch.” Hermione whispered back. Ron ceded her point and realized he might have unconsciously gotten used to a very laidback attitude. He was grateful at least Hermione remembered to be alert. He decided to be more aware of his surroundings…nothing could happen to Hermione.

They watched as a man and a woman walked out from near the trees and looked around eagerly. They were wearing simple Muggle clothes, but Ron could see their wands partially hidden up their sleeves. As he and Hermione crouched there, he could hear them speaking.

“…you said they’d be here?” the man said in a disappointed voice.

“Yes. This is the address she gave me! They’ve got to be somewhere here” the woman said. She raised her wand and waved it at the houses around and then said in a loud voice, “Hermione! Hermione Granger? I’m Marissa Williams! Hermione?”

Ron felt Hermione get up and with her wand still clutched tightly in her hand, she walked out from under the stairs. He quickly got up and followed her, this time staying vigilant and keeping the two newcomers in his view.

The other two however simply burst into wide, surprised smiles and looked at each other, as if to confirm that they were both seeing the same thing. Ron’s eyebrows rose as he tried to understand why they were so excited.

“Ohmygawdit’sreallyyoutwo!!” Williams said in a rush, as the man next to her just continued beaming at them.

“Um, yes. Hello Ms. Williams. I’m Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasley. Thank you for coming” Hermoine still held her wand ready and looked at Ron, slightly confused about the thrilled individual standing in front of her. Ron snorted at her expression, his residual alertness relaxing a bit as both Williams and her colleague stuffed their wands into their jackets and came forward, hands stretched out.

Hermione, overwhelmed by this reception, simply stuck out her hand and tried to smile politely as Williams grasped her hand and pumped it up and down five times, eyes shining while she said, “It’s such an _honour_ to meet you both!”

She stopped and turned to Ron, whose face froze as he took in the frankly adoring expression Williams fixed him with. He shook her hand, though she refused to drop it and continued looking at him.

“It’s absolutely wonderful to meet you” she sighed out dreamily as she held on to Ron’s hand. Hermione however cleared her throat loudly, and that broke Williams out of her daydream and she finally let go of Ron and, flustered, turned to her quiet companion.

“This is Bryant Keith, our resident Tracking Genius. We were told about the couple called the Wilkins a while back by Minister Shacklebolt. He’s been trying to track them since.” The man came forward, blushing a bit at Williams’s introduction of him, and shook Hermione’s hand with a nod.

Hermione’s eyes were wide and she started speaking even as Bryant shook her hand, “So you know where they are?” she asked faintly.

“Not exactly. But we have a rogue idea of the area in which they are.” Bryant nodded, and shook Ron’s hand too.

“Is it nearby?” Ron asked them.

“Yes! It’s an hour away if we walk. Do you want to go right now?” Williams asked him.

“Yes. Right away please.” Hermione said in a sharp voice, before adding, “We just don’t want to bother you for too long Ms. Williams”. Ron looked at her and could tell she was holding onto her emotions, though relief was evident on her face.

“Alright then! We can walk down there. It will give us time to understand what you wish to do when we meet them. And please call me Marissa!” Marissa led the way down the street. They ended up spending the walk with Hermione and Ron talking about their time ‘on the run’ when they were searching for Horcruxes, though they only said it was for “making it easier to defeat Voldemort”; they didn’t know if they should be talking about the Horcruxes with people they’d just met. Ron realized that he and Hermione were kind of like celebrities to Marissa and Bryant and he was highly amused by the way Hermione tried to answer all of Marissa’s eager questions patiently, giving him slightly pleading glances a few times.

He was even more amused when Hermione glowered over at him and Marissa when she finally left Hermione and spun towards Ron and proceeded to gush and stutter her way through how she admired his bravery and skills. While Ron bashfully and humbly tried to brush off the praise, he caught sight of Hermione looking particularly fierce as she cut into Marissa’s monologue.

“Of course he’s brave. He’s just very modest. But he’s also _very friendly_. Makes friends _wherever_ he goes” she put in acidly and stalked off fast, not looking back. Ron held back a chuckle. Was Hermione jealous? Was it possible she actually worried about him getting interested in someone else? Or that someone else would like him enough for that to happen?

Well he couldn’t deny that this Ministry woman seemed very…into him. But that hardly meant he would get swayed by some praise. But maybe he shouldn’t be vexing Hermione right now. when he turned to Bryant, he was surprised to see a similarly brooding expression on his face as he watched Marissa closely. Looked like Hermione wasn’t the only one getting envious.

They walked from Windsor and went down Maquarie Street, turning left on Blacktown Road. Finally, they reached a new neighbourhood - Windsor Downs. The houses were sort of similar to the ones in Windsor, but slightly smaller as far as Ron could tell. Marissa stopped walking and turned to Bryant, who said that this was where he knew the Wilkinses had last been seen.

“They come to the grocery store here a lot. I don’t know whether they live here though.” Bryant said briefly.

“That’s alright. We can keep watch. They’ll come either today or tomorrow. But how do you track them? I can’t think of a spell like that. How do you do it? Do you follow them around? I don’t…” Hermione looked first perplexed and then a little worried (that her parents were being surreptitiously followed around) before Bryant cut across.

“We follow them on CCTV” Bryant shrugged. “We work with the police sometimes when we need to track someone. It isn’t always easy to persuade them, but I do okay” he tried not to look too proud.

“CCTV? What on earth is that?” Ron looked absolutely lost.

“Small cameras Muggles have on the streets to track public.” Hermione explained.

“Oh…but…you mean there’s always someone looking at you when you’re on the street?” Ron frowned not knowing whether to be impressed or not by the confession that Muggle technology was now helping the Magical community do better work.

“Yes. It’s quite helpful, as you can tell.” Bryant said simply.

“True. I just hope they really will come by soon enough. I mean we can wait, but…oh…oh my god.” Hermione stopped mid-sentence, her jaw down, eyes widening. Ron looked in the direction she was looking, and saw a middle-aged couple walking towards the grocery store on the opposite side of the street.

Okay. So they seemed to have found the Wilkinses. _That_ was easier than he’d imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a cliffhanger(ish) ending! This chapter just became too long, so I decided to break it up. And that means the good news is that the next chapter is mostly written! Yay!
> 
> Also, thank you for the comments and kudos! They gave me the motivation to write more.
> 
> Comments & Kudos = Happiness \m/


	8. The Grangers

The four of them waited till the Wilkinses came out of the store, carrying some shopping bags. In this time, Hermione finally explained to Marissa and Bryant that the Wilkinses were actually her parents, and why she and Ron had come looking for them now.

While her parents walked down the street, Hermione began following, with Ron, Marissa and Bryant right behind him. They tried to seem like they were two couples out for a walk, so they talked amongst themselves and laughed, all the while keeping an eye on the older couple in front of them.

Finally, they all turned a corner to see the Wilkinses walking down to a house, and unlocking the door. Hermione and the others kept walking that way too, and then put to work the plan they’d decided upon. Marissa suddenly groaned and fell sideways, and Bryant caught hold of her. Ron and Hermione began exclaiming loudly, trying to get Hermione’s parents’ attention.

Monica Wilkins looked their way and said something to her husband and came out to meet them where they stood, a few feet away from the house.

“Hello dears. Is she fine? What happened?” she asked, concerned. Hermione looked up at her and her voice was stuck in her throat. She just kept looking at her mother’s face in distress as she looked back, with not a shred of recognition on her face. Ron realized he’d have to start the conversation as Hermione was in no state to do so.

“I think the heat’s gotten to her. We’ve been walking for a while” he said, trying to sound worried while Marissa continued making pained moans. Bryant seemed very much worried and looking at all their expressions, Ron could see Mrs. Wilkins reach a decision to help them out.

“Come on in then. I think she needs some water. Get her inside. You kids should know better than roaming around in this weather” she chided gently.

“We didn’t think anything bad would come of it” Hermione said, looking at her mother, her eyes welling up. Monica Wilkins tutted and patted Hermione’s shoulder. Ron found it ironic when Hermione said that – while Monica had no idea about it, to Ron it sounded like Hermione was talking about a lot more than just the heat…almost like she was practicing whatever she would be saying to her parents soon.

“Oh hush now. She’ll be fine. No need to be so worried. It’s just dehydration most probably” she told Hermione with a small smile.

At this point, Bryant surprised everyone by bodily picking up Marissa in his arms – her expression briefly flickered as her eyes almost flew open as this hadn’t been part of the plan they’d discussed, but she controlled herself – and he asked if they could go in. Everyone filed inside the house, while Monica explained to her husband what had happened.

Ron, who had his arms around Hermione’s shoulders, leaned in subtly and whispered to her, “Now Hermione. Do it now. Bryant will take Mr. Granger to the other room. Start with your mother and then come and meet us in the living room.” He went ahead and gave in to the impulse to kiss her lightly on the temple. She looked up at him wide-eyed, broken out of her reverie. Then she put on a determined expression and nodded at him. Ron watched her as she walked away towards her mother.

“Monica Wilkins? Can I…uh…get some water please?” Hermione couldn’t think of any other way of getting her mother into the kitchen, which seemed a little shielded from the hallway where everyone else was standing.

“Of course dear! Come along.” Monica ushered Hermione inside to the kitchen, and Hermione looked back to see that Bryant was already talking to her father and slowly moving towards the living room, while Ron looked at her and gave her an encouraging nod. He could hear her and Monica as they entered the kitchen, heard a glass of water being poured out and then suddenly there was silence. Next, he heard Monica say, “How did you know my name? I haven’t told you yet” she asked Hermione, her voice getting sharper as she continued, “Who are you? What do you want?”

Ron moved closer to the kitchen. He saw that as Hermione grasped that her mother was getting scared and was about to call her husband, she raised her wand quickly and a jet of blue light hit her mother’s head and engulfed her whole head in a bluish aura as her expression slowly changed from one of fear and indignation to surprise and then shock.

After a few seconds, the light disappeared and Hermione’s mother blinked her eyes rapidly a few times and pressed her fingers to her temple. Then she looked up and saw Hermione. A range of emotions passed over her face – happiness, sorrow, anger and finally, again shock.

“Mum? How are you doing? How do you feel?” Hermione slowly took a tentative step towards her mother, her arm outstretched.

“I…I…don’t know. I…where are we?” she suddenly looked around and seemed to realise that she didn’t recognize where she was standing. Then she continued, “I…am I…why do I remember Monica Wilkins? This is her house. We’re in Sydney? What…I don’t understand…Hermione…”

Hermione went and engulfed her mother in a hug, and Ron could see her fighting back tears.

“I know you’re feeling disoriented Mum. Give me a minute and I’ll explain everything. Please.” Hermione stood back from the hug and then turned around and saw Ron standing there, relieved and yet anxious. He wanted to make sure everything was fine before he relaxed further.

“Mum, this is Ron, my friend from school. He’s right here. I’ll be back in a minute, okay?” Hermione gestured towards Ron to come over. He went slowly and then smiled warily at Mrs. Granger.

“Hello Mrs. Granger” he looked at the lady and could almost feel the confusion himself. Questions seemed to be building up in her head, and bewilderment was clearly writ upon her face. He wished he could comfort her, and he tried to figure out what he could do. But before that, he looked up at Hermione and told her everything would be fine here, and that she could go.

Ron walked over, took the glass of water Mrs. Granger had earlier poured out for Hermione, and gave it to her. She looked up at him, breaking away her gaze from the distance into which she had been staring with a frown.

“What’s happening Ron? I don’t know what I’m thinking. Who is this Monica Wilkins and why do I know her? More importantly, I…I seem to have her memories. Not memories _of_ her, but literally _her_ memories. What is happening?” she asked Ron, looking lost.

“Hermione will explain everything Mrs. Granger. She’ll be back soon. Please don’t worry.” Ron didn’t know what else to say. It was Hermione’s right to explain the situation to her parents as she wished. It wasn’t Ron’s place to get into this right now.

“Don’t worry? How can I not worry?! My mind is bombarding me with information I cannot… _should_ not…possibly have! How is this not worrisome?” she asked him, looking aghast.

“I know it must be very difficult, and I assure you Hermione will explain everything properly to you. I don’t mean to give you meaningless platitudes, but please just wait for her to come. She’ll…” Ron was cut off as Hermione walked back into the kitchen, looking exhausted but slightly relieved. She smiled briefly at Ron and nodded her head in the affirmative, and then turned to her mother.

“Mum? Let’s go sit in the living room, shall we?” Hermione helped her mother up and they both walked out to the living room. Ron followed them out of the kitchen and then found Marissa and Bryant standing in the hall. He stood there with them as Hermione shut the door to the living room.

“That’s one tricky piece of magic you know. It’s fascinating that she did it so effortlessly!” Bryant looked over at Ron, impressed with Hermione’s spellwork.

“She wasn’t the smartest witch in our year for nothing” Ron replied with a tired smile. He could hear slightly raised voices coming from behind the closed door, and he pondered how tough it must be for Hermione to get through this conversation. On one hand, he wanted to go in there and hold her hand, but on the other hand, he acknowledged the fact that this was a family matter that needed to be discussed without his presence; though he and Hermione knew everything, her parents didn’t, and neither did they know _him_ that well. No…this chat wasn’t for him to barge in on.

Marissa’s voice suddenly cut through his musings as she asked Bryant in a quiet voice, “Why did you pick me up? That wasn’t decided.”

Bryant froze, and then keeping his face blank, he said, “Oh I thought that would lend more gravity and credibility to our act. And it worked I think” he shrugged, hoping to appear indifferent.

Marissa narrowed her eyes at him, and Ron was forcibly reminded of Hermione.

“You know I almost broke out of character. I wasn’t expecting it at all. I might have bungled it all up!” she exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down.

“But you didn’t! It was all fine in the end! I don’t get why you’re so worked up about it!” Bryant looked at her exasperatedly.

Ron tried to tune out the bickering (and tune out the thought that this sounded so much like the petty arguments he and Hermione usually had) so that he could, maybe, make out what was happening in the living room. There had been a few loud exclamations from Hermione’s father and Hermione’s pleading voice, after which it had quietened down a bit. Ron wondered how Hermione was holding up.

In the morning, they had been worried about how they would find the Grangers. And Ron realized that _that_ fact had kept Hermione’s mind off the impending conversation, which quite frankly Ron felt would be a lot tougher than the process of finding the Grangers ended up being.

Ron hoped Hermione would be able to put across exactly why she had done it all, and not take all the guilt on her head. Frowning, Ron felt that she probably would downplay her farsighted intelligence, and focus more on how she was sorry to have caused her parents so much distress – it would just like her to do that…feel guilty for the negative consequences and completely forget the positives she had been working for. She had told him that he was always holding it together, but he knew how much _she_ held back.

He sighed. They both needed to work on opening up more. It was doing neither of them any good bottling up their thoughts and letting them fester into irrational beliefs, eating away at their minds. Once we’re done with this, we’re going to work on this, he thought to himself.

He loved this girl, he knew that now. But even if he had to wait years before he could tell her that, it would all be worth it if they could just work on becoming each other’s confidantes…or at least Ron would become hers. She needed someone to be there, and he would be that someone. He didn’t really expect anything in return right now. He was happy knowing she was happy.

Wow, he sounded like some old person. _Ronald Weasley you’re growing up finally, you idiot. Maybe now you’ll do better by her and stop being such a child. Prove to her that your emotional range goes farther than just a teaspoon_

ooOoo

It was a while before Hermione and her parents came out. Ron spent most of that time biting his nails and/or pacing up and down the cramped hallway, while Marissa and Bryant seemed to have decided to give each other the silent treatment and were currently sitting on opposite ends of the same hallway in huffy silence. Finally, they all looked up as the living room door opened.

Hermione came out, and Ron quickly deduced that while she looked exhausted and red-eyed, she had a genuine smile on her face and finally looked at peace since after the Battle. Her parents, both still looking a bit disoriented, also had similar expressions of relief on their faces, though it was mixed with a bit of…sadness? They caught sight of Ron, who had been in the middle of his pacing, and Mrs. Granger walked towards him and pulled him down in a hug. He looked at Hermione, gobsmacked, who looked at the two of them with a gentle face.

“Thank you for taking care of her…thank you” Ron heard Mrs. Granger whisper in his ear.

“She took a lot more care of me than I took of her” he mumbled back to her as he patted her back awkwardly.

She released him at that and smiled at him, saying, “It’s good to see you after so long. You’ve grown so much, I wouldn’t have recognized you had you walked past me on the street!”

“He outgrows his pyajamas every few months I guess. Mrs. Weasley isn’t pleased” Hermione chipped in with a soft twinkle in her eye as Ron felt his face grow warm and knew he was blushing. Why did he have to blush so easily?! Ugh.

He was saved from further friendly teasing by Mr. Granger who came forward and shook his hand warmly and simply said, “Good to see you again my boy. And thank you.”

“I didn’t really do much. That was Harry…he’s not here right now.” Ron wondered what Hermione had told her parents that they felt like they had to thank him.

“Oh no. We know who you are. And you did plenty. Don’t underestimate yourself dear” Mrs. Granger tutted at him mildly, and he could do no more than nod once.

Hermione sensed his shyness and rescued him by beginning to introduce Marissa and Bryant to her parents (and Ron heaved a sigh of relief as the spotlight went off of him).

“Mum, Dad…meet Marissa Williams and Bryant Keith. They work with the Ministry of Magic here in Australia, and helped us find you guys…well, the Wilkinses actually. Marissa, Bryant…my parents, the Grangers.”

Marissa came forward immediately and told them exactly how happy she was to meet them, and how proud they must be of Hermione. They both nodded and shared amused glances as she revealed how much of a fan she was of “the Trio”. Bryant stood next to her and nodded in agreement with her words, though remaining silent himself.

While their conversation was going on, Hermione ushered Ron to a side and said, “Mum and Dad want to get back home soon. They still have a lot of the memories as Wendell and Monica Wilkins, so they feel it would be better if they wrap up stuff here before they move back. They said it would feel wrong to suddenly abandon all the relationships they’ve formed here. So they’ll tell everyone that they’re moving back to Britain, and then leave.” She sighed once and then said, “I know they’re fine, but I wonder if this will have long-lasting consequences.”

Ron sighed impatiently, sensing the fresh wave of guilt Hermione was trying to get under.

“I need you to take this a step at a time Mione. Your parents will be fine. We’ll make sure of that…for now, just enjoy being with them again. Help them understand themselves better. But don’t keep worrying – it won’t do you or them any good right now.”

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue, but then just frowned and grumbled, “Not worrying on _purpose_.”  

“I know that. I don’t blame you. But you need to know this – you did brilliantly well. Savour that. We can iron out the creases later.” Ron held her shoulders and looked at her, eyebrows raised.

She looked back at him, blinked, and smiled. “Now you know why my parents think… _know_ …you’re special – you’re the only one who can surprise me out of my thoughts.”

Ron flushed, and rolled his eyes. “As if there was ever any doubt about that!” he smiled back, even as he tried to act offended.

ooOoo

Once everyone had been treated to some lemonade (Mr. Granger’s special mix) and cookies (Mrs. Granger’s signature recipe, which apparently Monica Wilkins had used as well), Marissa and Bryant got up to leave the Grangers and Ron, promising to meet them again tomorrow to discuss the next plan of action.

“Is there some place I could send a Floo message from here?” Ron asked Bryant as they moved outside the house.

“You could use the one at the office if you want. I don’t think anyone should have a problem with that.”

Ron hesitated and then said haltingly, “I, uh, don’t know whether, uh, how comfortable everyone would be with that. As in…” He sighed. “I just don’t feel like having to meet too many people right now” he admitted, looking down, wondering how stuck-up that sounded. But he really wasn’t in the frame of mind to go meet a bunch of new people, everyone asking about the Battle, Harry…his family.

Bryant seemed to get it. “I get that. No need to feel awkward about it. Don’t worry; the fireplace is in a separate room and it’s rarely used. Nobody needs to know you’re there.”

“That sounds good. Thank you” Ron said gratefully.

“You want to come along right now? It isn’t too late. We’d apparate there and then I’ll bring you back once you’re done.”

Ron agreed. He went and told Hermione, asking her if she had any specific messages for the Burrow, and then Bryant (and an overjoyed Marissa) took him away in side-along apparition to the Australian office of the Ministry of Magic.

ooOoo

Ron had to admit – he wouldn’t mind working here. The office was small and everyone seemed busy at work as Ron looked through the half-hazy, half-clear glass he passed by. But what delighted Ron were the small “Nosh Stations” as Marissa described them, which were placed at strategic locations, and while Ron couldn’t make out everything that was on those tables, he could tell it was quite a variety.

Then again, he’d probably never get any work done if there was that much food around all the time.

“We got over it after a month or so. You realize there actually _is_ a limit to how much junk you can eat.” Marissa said with a sigh.

Ron highly doubted that statement would hold true for him. Thinking of these things, he reached a wooden door, and Bryant took him inside. There was an ancient looking fireplace and a few squashy armchairs around it. The setup reminded Ron, with a pang, of the Gryffindor common room.

“Take as much time as you need. We’ll be right outside when you’re done.” Bryant explained, as he closed the door behind him.

Ron turned to the fireplace, got a bit of Floo powder from a bowl on top of the mantel, and threw it into the flames already dancing in the grate. He stuck his head into fire as it turned green, and suppressing the urge to cough, clearly said, “The Burrow”.  

Once his head stopped spinning, he opened his eyes (which he had shut to stop feeling nauseous) and saw an empty room. He looked around in confusion and called out, “Hello? Anyone there? Come to the fireplace!”

He heard hurried footsteps and saw Ginny come into the room, her alarmed expression relaxing a bit as she saw Ron’s head in the flames. Then, she looked worried

“What happened? Is everything alright? Is Hermione fine?”

“Yes! It’s all fine. Calm down. That’s why I’m here…I wanted to tell you guys everything went well. We found Hermione’s parents and she restored their memories.” Ron smiled at Ginny, and then gauged the tension in her shoulders.

“Ginny…what’s up? Why’re you so tense? What happened?”

“…George is missing” Ginny said, scrunching her eyes shut.

Ron felt a cold dread filling his gut. “Missing?” he said sharply. “What do you mean? Missing from where? Where did he go?”

“He’d gone to the shop, but he hasn’t come back yet. Harry and I didn’t go today because he said he’d be out for some business meetings. And now…it’s all my fault” a few tears escaped her shining eyes.

“Ginny. It’s not your fault. Stop thinking that. Just…” Ron stopped talking as he heard some loud voices from some distance away. Ginny’s head turned towards the noise too, her face looking attentive.

“I think they found him. I’ve got to go. I’ll tell everyone you were here. Don’t worry…everything will be fine here. I’ve got to go” Ginny got up and spoke quickly, and turned to leave. She turned back and opened her mouth once, closed it and then again opened it and said, “Come back as soon as you can, yeah?” She looked like the young girl Ron always felt protective over. He nodded back, trying to keep his face as comforting as he could.

“I’ll be there Gin. Soon.”

She nodded back at him, schooling her expression to look less scared, turned and went away.

Ron kept staring at the spot for a few moments, and then wrenched his head back. He closed his eyes against the spinning again, and then once he felt his sore knees on the rug again, he opened his eyes.

He didn’t know much about what was happening, but he kept seeing Ginny’s face as she said _‘Come back as soon as you can, yeah?’_

He shut his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face, suddenly feeling a lot more exhausted. Everything seemed to be happening all together. George had gone missing? What happened? Did someone capture him? Did he just not come back home? Why would he do that? How was Mum doing? And Ginny…she was blaming herself for everything. Knowing Harry, he too would be taking the onus on his head, of not being with George.

_I need to get back home. There’s too much I don’t know. It’s going to drive me crazy…_

_…but Hermione._

Ron sighed loudly, his face scrunching up, teeth gritted. Could he leave Hermione here and just go back? Hadn’t he promised her he would help her though everything?

_But the main job is done. She has her parents back now. She could go back with them. And I need to go right now. I need to…_

He needed to talk to Hermione.

ooOoo

Ron couldn’t have faced a more frustrating morning. Never before had he been so torn between his priorities. But having talked with Hermione, he accepted that his family was definitely the higher priority right now. Hermione would be fine with her parents, and they would anyway be back very soon (her parents had already begun spreading the news of their move, and had been very swift about it).

They had talked at length about the Floo conversation yesterday night, and Hermione had been just as worried as Ron to hear about George, and Ginny’s state of mind. She agreed when Ron expressed his hunch that Harry would be in the same state.

They had finally decided, Hermione’s confidence and encouragement making up for Ron’s uncertainty, that he needed to be with his family now. She insisted that she and her parents would be just fine, and they would take a flight back as soon as everything was settled here.

Ron was partly relieved that Hermione had seemed so sure of herself and she had rolled her eyes when he was distressing over whether she’d need any help and he wouldn’t be here.

Now, he was leaving (Hermione had made sure he had everything packed and ready), and while his mind was still in turmoil, he was extremely impressed by how strong Hermione was being. Not that she usually wasn’t…she always was, if he was being truthful…but now that she had successfully gotten her parents back, the usual confidence was back. It reminded Ron why he was so in awe of her – a confident Hermione was a sight to behold.

But he was still slightly worried. He’d taken to repeating to himself, _she’ll be fine. She’ll be fine. She’ll be_ just _fine._

“Ron you’re worrying about me again” Hermione’s voice cut through his ruminations, startling him. He saw her smiling at him as she shook her head in fond exasperation. He loved that look on her face. Always had.

“Maybe.”

“Well, don’t. I’ll be perfectly alright.” Hermione looked at him briefly and then hugged him. Ron dropped his bag on the ground as he returned the hug tightly…he really didn’t want to let go. Hermione seemed to sense this, and held onto him for a while longer.

“You’ll miss your Portkey now.” she finally said in a small voice, releasing him. He stepped back as well. After much deliberation and discussion with Marissa and Bryant, they had decided that Ron could safely take a Portkey back home; they specifically checked the Portkey and even contacted Kingsley Shacklebolt to confirm. Once he gave his approval, Ron’s Portkey was fixed for this morning.

“Yeah. I’ll be off. Um. See you soon?” he asked her, hesitantly.

“Soon” she confirmed, before handing over the empty tube of toothpaste that was his Portkey.

“Alright. Bye. Take care of yourself.”

“You too. And let me know how George is doing. Call me on this house number.” It would easy staying in touch, seeing that the Wilkinses had a telephone. As long as Ron could get hold of a phone, they could talk everyday if they wanted to.

 _More like, every hour. I need to buy a phone. And find out how to get it functioning._ This was as far as he had thought when the toothpaste tube began glowing a soft blue, and Ron was barely able to hurriedly say, “Bye!” before he felt that familiar tug near his navel, and he lost sight of Hermione and the streets of Sydney.

He landed awkwardly in front of the Burrow and steadied himself. Looking up at the crooked house, he felt a surge of warmth and some anxiety – he didn’t know everything would be, but he was determined to try and make it all better. And he was happy to be home.

“Home is where the heart is…” he muttered to himself.

But then he wished that it didn’t have to feel like half his heart had been left behind in one dusty street in Australia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted another chapter so soon. I'm impressed by my own efficiency. (Let's not talk about how this was already half-written, okay?)
> 
> Alright, some points of discussion - 
> 
> a) I know that both of Hermione's parents are dentists so their prefixes would be 'Dr.', but for the sake of differentiating between her mother and father, I used 'Mr.' and 'Mrs.'. It's irking me too, but I don't know how else to write it; constantly writing 'Hermione's mother' and 'Hermione's father' whenever I need to refer to them seemed tedious and bulky. Any comments on that?
> 
> b) I don't know where I was going with the Marissa-Bryant arc. But I just decided to let it be and not overload the story. I want to focus on the main characters, and that's how I'll try and keep it...OFCs and OMCs will just be for continuity's and plausibility's sake.
> 
> c) Writing from Ron's perspective was fun! His would be an interesting head to be in.
> 
> Comments & Kudos = Love <3


	9. Everyone's Back Home

Ron walked towards his house, listening for anything untoward. He heard a lot of noise and people thundering up or down the stairs. It all sounded so…normal…it was almost like going back in time. Before the Battle, before they left on the Horcrux hunt, before all the complications.

He stood outside the door for a moment, composing his emotions. It was no use imagining that everything was the same, because it wasn’t. And anyway, this wasn’t the time to brood over this. He took a deep breath, walked in the front door and called out, “Hey! I’m back!”

He heard two distinct voices calling out his name – his mother questioningly, and Ginny in a more excited voice. But it was Harry who he saw first, whose face broke into a wide grin when he spotted Ron. He came forward and gave him a quick hug.

“What happened? Is George back?” Ron asked, _sotto voce_ , brows wrinkled, as Harry and he separated.

“Yeah. He’s back. Ginny told us about your Floo. Now she’s been fretting that she got you worried.” Harry grimaced.

Ron sighed and shook his head. “I knew she would start overthinking it” he muttered, while Ginny came running down the stairs and then came and hugged him tightly.

“Sorry for worrying you” she whispered in his ear while still hugging him, and then moved away, meeting his eyes with an apologetic expression.   

Ron frowned, “Are you still beating yourself up about that? It’s fine.”

Ginny still looked unconvinced, but by then Mrs. Weasley and George had turned up too, and Mrs. Weasley hugged him and then wasted no time in asking, “Where’s Hermione?”, as she looked past him.

Everyone looked at the still open front door, as if expecting her to come in, and then looked back at Ron, who tried to school his expression into one of casualness and said, “Oh it’s just me for now. Hermione’s doing well with her parents, and they needed some time alone together. So, I decided to come back by myself.”

The speech didn’t seem to work – Ginny’s eyes widened, and Harry was frowning at Ron, trying to read in between the lines. Mrs. Weasley looked confused, but it was George who spoke up.

“You came back because of me, didn’t you?” he said quietly.

Ron looked at him sharply, and could almost see the cogs whirring in George’s head, making him spiral into regret and self-blame at having made Ron cut short his trip. Ron knew he wasn’t a good-enough liar to carry on insisting that there was no reason behind his solo return, so he decided to mix in a bit of the truth with a bit of a white lie. He looked straight at George and said, “I heard about that, yeah. But that really wasn’t all. Hermione just found her parents again. They need their time alone…and I’m giving it to them. That’s it.” And then he addressed everyone and said, “Besides, aren’t you happy to see me? Am I no longer welcome unless Hemione’s here?” he grumbled, acting offended.

Mrs. Weasley beamed at him, and went forward to give him a long hug. “We’re glad you’re back.” Once she let go of him, she said, “I can understand Hermione needing her time…it can’t have been easy. Well, come on then. Are you hungry?” she bustled off towards the dining table.

“I’m always hungry!” Ron declared emphatically, making Harry chuckle while Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered, “He finally admits it”. George stood back a little, till Ginny pulled him towards the dining table too. Ron could see he’d have to talk to him again later…stop him from attaching some unnecessary blame onto himself for Ron having to leave Hermione.

For now, though, he really _was_ hungry.

ooOoo

Once he was done with his meal (“Meals on planes don’t match up to a fresh meal somehow” he lamented), Ron sat with everyone (Mr. Weasley had gotten back from work by then) and narrated the story of finding the Grangers, restoring their memories, and the aftermath. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were suitably impressed by Hermione’s skill in the memory charm, Ginny gasped and cheered at the perfect spots, and Harry and George asked several questions, which Ron was happy to answer. Everybody agreed that Williams and Keith had been wonderfully supportive and extremely helpful, and Mr. Weasley immediately took off to write them a heartfelt letter of gratitude.

After a while, Harry was strongly reminded of the same Ron, sitting in the Great Hall, narrating the tale of him being kidnapped by the Merpeople, and his apparent heroics. But in the current story, he talked less about himself, and more about Hermione and her thought processes, what she did, how she reacted. Harry smiled to himself, realizing how lovestruck his friend was. The very next moment, he had to stop thinking about it, because he very emphatically did _not_ want to think about his two best friends doing things that people-in-love did, thank you very much. He wondered if this was how Ron felt when he and Ginny were open with their affection. He frowned and put his mind back on the ongoing conversation to escape his inner monologue.

“And so, all in all, it went very well then?” Mrs. Weasley asked Ron.

“Yeah. It went a lot more smoothly than we expected, really” Ron nodded.

“And now Hermione is still in Australia? With her parents? And they’re alright with her?” George shot off a slew of sharp questions.

“Well, yeah...to all of that. In fact, I’m supposed to go and try calling her soon. They’ve got a phone at her parents’ place there, so I said I’d call when I could.”

“Oh, of course. You all can go have a stroll in the village, and get me some notebooks in the bargain” Mrs. Weasley demanded, getting up from her seat. The nearest phone would be the pay-phone in the Muggle village of Ottery St. Catchpole, a short walk from the Burrow. Or an even shorter walk from the safe apparition spot the Weasley children had decided upon.

“Okay Mum. Any of you lot want to come?” Ron turned to ask Harry, George and Ginny.

“Obviously! Unless you have top secret, gooey conversations to have with Hermione to which we shouldn’t be privy.” Ginny declared with a straight face, while Harry grimaced.

Ron cursed himself as he blushed deep scarlet, and retorted, “No. We’re two adults who know how to act as adults. Now if you plan to come, hurry up.”

“Adults acting as adults, huh? Never seen that before.” George raised his eyebrows at Ron, who blushed even further.

“Your ickle Ronniekins is all grown up, George. Believe it!” Ginny swanned off after patting Ron on the head, and gracefully avoiding being smacked by her still-scarlet brother.

“Ah well. You’re living up to the family name. We used to go up to the village and chat up Muggle girls all the time. The fact that your Muggle girl is actually a witch, and thousands of kilometers away can be overlooked.” George sniggered.

“I need an ice-cream. Soon.” Ron sighed, looking exhausted, as Harry snickered.

While in the village, it took one intense conversation with a brooding George, to get him to relax. Especially when he talked to Hermione and she also assured him of the mutual decision of Ron going back earlier than her. Ginny, though she had hidden her guilt well, shed a few tears of relief while talking to Hermione, but then seemed more lighthearted and carefree.  

Ron breathed a sigh of relief and smiled amusedly as he saw one by one everyone being mollified and calmed by Hermione’s words. By the time he was able to speak to her again, the others were in a happy enough state as to give him some privacy. But he and Hermione were disappointingly mundane in their conversation, asking after each other’s family situation and whether they were well. Other than some quickly exchanged ‘miss you’s, there wasn’t much to give them away, unless someone looked at Ron’s face, which told the story much better.

All in all, yes, it had gone very well, indeed. Ron had no complaints. Except that Hermione was still in a separate continent. But she had mentioned something about coming back. Maybe their next call would be the last one before they could actually talk face to face again, and wasn’t that just the best feeling ever?

ooOoo

The morning dawned nice and warm, and Hermione was up early. Her parents and she had returned to the United Kingdom only the night before. As she explained that she might have put a Fidelius charm on the house, with her (and now her parents) as secret-keepers, she revealed the house, looking dusty and slightly worse for wear, but still there. As she then removed the charm on the house, her parents shook their heads (“Oh Hermione!”), but entered cautiously nonetheless, and hadn’t done much except to begin setting up the house again. After having extensive conversations regarding the vast use of magic on and around them, and the underlying reasons, Hermione felt her parents had reached a certain understanding, though they still wished she would have tried telling them (“It’s true we might have been irascible about it, but we might have grudgingly agreed! Maybe.”). Whatever the conversation, Hermione was just elated that her parents had taken the whole situation so well. Her fears had been mostly unfounded. They were miffed, yes, but more because she hadn’t told them, rather than because she had modified their memories.  

Now though, she was supposed to go meet Ron and Harry at Diagon Alley. Ron had told her on their last phone call that he and Harry were at Grimmauld Place for a bit, getting in some much needed time to themselves while the rest of the Weasleys went to visit Shell Cottage, to enjoy the seaside.

However old she got, the thrill of meeting Ron and Harry at Diagon Alley was the same as when she had just begun at Hogwarts. Specifically, when you meet after a long gap, such as summer holidays, or such as now, when you finally meet after successfully bringing your clueless parents back from another continent, and making them remember that they have a daughter.

She went downstairs to find her parents having their morning tea, and they looked up from their newspapers to wish her a good morning at her bright greeting. Hermione had noticed that they had become very particular about reading the newspaper start to end nowadays, almost as if trying to make sure their hold on reality wasn’t slipping. While they never actively told Hermione this, or blamed her for any of their adjustment issues, she still felt a pang of sadness at the massive change she had put her parents through. Sometimes she thought whether it would’ve been possible for them to let her go on the Horcrux hunt without her having to completely change their lives.

“Hermione, honey?” her mum called her back from her ruminations, her hand on Hermione’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“That’s some deep thinking” her mother smiled warmly at her, a look in her eyes saying that she had an idea what Hermione was pondering upon.

 Hermione smiled back and hugged her mother, “Yep. Early morning thoughts.”

“Good start to the day?” her mother asked while holding onto her.

“Yes. Especially now that I see you’ve made French toast!”

Mrs. Granger laughed and watched as her daughter grabbed some food and began scarfing it down. Amused, she asked, “What’s the hurry?”

“You know I’m meeting Ron and Harry at Diagon Alley. I’m late. I can’t be late!”

“Well it’s not like they’re timing you, dear. Go slow. No one’s going to begrudge you being a few minutes late.”

“You really think Ron’s going to leave any opportunity to let me know he was on time, and I was late?” Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, breaking into a soft smile.

“I don’t think you’re going to mind that, are you?” her mother replied, chuckling.

“Mum! Don’t tease! Oh my god!”

“Why’re you teasing our daughter, dear?” Mr. Granger walked into the kitchen, and grabbed some more French toast for himself even as his wife frowned at him (he had already had a good portion).

“Our daughter is currently smitten, if you did not already know that”

Hermione blushed furiously, groaning into her hands as she hid her face behind them. Her parents laughed.

“Don’t forget to say hello to that young man of yours. John? Tom? Dom?” her father joined in the teasing.

“You know perfectly well what that ‘young man’ is called, and yes, I will tell him you said hello.” Hermione said, with as much dignity as she could, before she started giggling.

Hermione sighed and looked at her parents happily discussing more ways to embarrass her, while she sat right there. _We’ll be fine_ , she thought to herself. Time was all they needed, and they had an endless supply of that, Hermione was certain of it. Her day did have a great start, indeed.

ooOoo

“Why is she late? She’s never late.” Ron was currently pacing up and down in front of the Leaky Cauldron, frowning thunderously, while Harry tried to calm him down.

“It’s not like she has an exam, y’know. Maybe she woke up late or something. She’s fine, I’m sure.” Harry tried soothing.

“How do you know she’s fine, though? There’s no way you can be sure. This is horrible…this, not knowing.” Ron continued pacing, only to suddenly start at a loud crack in the alley next to them. They both looked at each other, and in silent agreement, took out their wands.

“It’s probably just Hermione” Harry tried to say casually.

At that very moment, Hermione came striding out of the alley, with a worried expression on her face. They all saw each other and everyone’s face relaxed. Ron went forward and hugged her tightly, separating only to get a quick kiss from her, which effectively melted away all his frustration, and made him forget all the lectures he had been about to give her about tardiness, and staying safe.

Hermione saw his expression, and guessing (correctly) that she might just get away scot-free this time, smirked and turned to Harry, who was standing awkwardly to the side, ignoring them, scratching his neck. Hermione beamed at him and ran and hugged him too, taking him by surprise and making him laugh out loud.

“Oof! Good to see you too ‘Mione” he said warmly.

“Mum and Dad would like to meet you soon. They’ve been asking about you. Oh, and…” she glanced at Ron over her shoulder, “they say hello to you.”

“So, what, I don’t get an invitation to come visit then?” Ron protested.

“Eh. Depends on if Dad remembers your name someday soon. He’s confused between Ron and Tom. And John and Dom, apparently.” Hermione replied, winking at Harry, her back still turned to Ron.

Harry had a hard time not guffawing, looking at Ron’s uncertain, slightly crestfallen look. But then, after not getting a retort, Hermione turned around, saw Ron’s face and relented.

“Honestly Ronald. You’re easier to rile up than Fluffy the three-headed dog. Now stop moping. Dad was joking, and so am I. Now. Let’s go in, shall we?”

Having said her piece, Hermione briskly entered the pub, Ron and Harry at her heels, Ron looking more mollified, and Harry marveling at the much-improved communication levels between the other two. Seemed like the Australia trip helped mend more than just Hermione’s bond with her parents.

“So. Harry. Ron and I decided to not tell you one of the major reasons we were bringing you here today, because we thought you might not agree.” Hermione looked briefly at Ron, and continued after a pause, blurting out, “We’re here to get you a new owl.”

Harry blinked, surprised. He had been using the Weasleys’ owls (based on whichever one was free at the time), and truthfully, procrastinating on (or rather completely ignoring) the topic of getting another owl for himself. Thinking about that meant remembering how he lost his last (and only) owl, his dear Hedwig. Hedwig, who saved him from a curse by taking it into her own fragile body.

Honestly, he knew Hermione was right, and had she and Ron told him they were planning this, he definitely wouldn’t have come today. The pain of losing Hedwig was fading, but not gone (would it ever be wholly gone?), and it somehow seemed like an insult to her memory, getting a new owl.

Before he could put forward any objection or remonstration, Ron began speaking, after suffering a hard stare from Hermione, “Look mate. We understand it’s hard...really. We miss Hedwig too. But…maybe it’ll feel better if you have a new pet to look after? Technically, you don’t really need an owl; there’s enough owls at home, or wherever we decide to be. But…this is more about moving forward than having a way to send post, y’know?” He shrugged lightly, and looked down at the ground, scuffing his shoe.

Harry blinked, tamping down on his instinct to argue, and trying to process his feelings more constructively.

Well, if Ron could put his emotions so succinctly and rationally, maybe Harry could get a new owl, right?

“I don’t particularly like ether of you right now...but I’m going to let you take me to Eeylops.” Harry sighed gustily, and ignored the looks of triumph and relief on his friends’ faces.

“Good choice, mate.” Ron grinned at him.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep your head on your shoulders.”

“Sure.”

Once they came to the front of Eeylops, everyone stared at it for a moment, remembering being here before everything went haywire. Ron remembered getting Rat Tonic for the rat who turned out to be a Death Eater, and more recently, buying supplies for the owl gotten as a gift from an Azkaban prisoner-turned-friend, a friend who almost attacked Ron in his zeal to kill his rat. Hermione remembered getting the cat which tried killing said Death-Eater-rat, and making friends with said Azkaban prisoner-turned-friend, and the trying times when Ron wouldn’t talk to her because her cat apparently ate his rat. Harry remembered the sheer joy of having a creature to call his own, a creature who comforted him as she best knew of, nipping his fingers lightly, hooting at him, cuffing him on the head with her wing to get him to see reason.

Pets? More like the major supporting roles in your life story.

While the three looked around, they tried hard to escape the staring eyes, and hushed whispers surrounding them, which had followed them ever since they had set foot in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry hadn’t been able to ignore the few handshakes thrust upon him. And when Ron sniggered as Harry was offered some Gillyweed as a gift for “later, when you might go adventurin’ again”, Harry was pleased to see him suddenly swamped by a group of what looked like new admissions to Hogwarts, judging by the robes sticking out of the bags they held. Ron looked flabbergasted, having to handle such a crowd, asking for a shy handshake. The kids came with parents, so Ron had quite a bunch of people vying for his attention, asking him for a photograph as someone produced a large camera.

Hermione wasn’t much better off. She had finally released herself from a group of witches who had been trying to recruit her as a brand ambassador for their organization working towards better rights for Pygmy Puffs. After assuring them that she wasn’t refusing them just to go join some other organization as _their_ face, she swiftly went into hiding behind a cage of the same Pygmy Puffs, pretending to be engrossed in them, sneaking glances at Harry and Ron periodically, wondering when they’d be done.

Leaving Ron to his fate (he was now being pulled back in for “just one more photo, with the kids smiling brightly, alright?”), Harry went in search of Hermione, and found her in front of the owl exhibits.

“Was it like this when you came last?” Hermione asked in a tired whisper.

“Yep. Worse, considering there weren’t you two to distract attention.” Harry whispered back, looking straight ahead at the owls, resolutely ignoring the eyes he could feel boring into his skull.

But as he looked, his eye was caught by a long-eared owl, with lovely plumage of white, brown, beige, and black. She cocked her head at him, as if evaluating him, and then turned away, bored. The haughty look he got reminded him of Hedwig.

It was at this moment that Ron came up, looking harassed, and smelling strongly of camera flash smoke.

“Why would you leave me there? That was a nightmare. Those little things are demanding. Not the polite children we were.” Ron mourned, shaking his head.

“You deserved it. And I’ve found my owl.” Harry declared.

He pointed up at the currently snoozing owl he had interacted with when he got inquiries from both sides, “What?!”, “Which one?”

It was only a short time before they were all leaving the store clutching their purchases. Hermione had gotten some special treats for Crookshanks, seeing that Eeylops was carrying some interesting pet treats. Ron decided to get some owl treats for Pigwidgeon, all the while exclaiming how hyper they made him, and nevertheless scooping out some more treats. Harry was carrying a large silver cage, containing a disgruntled long-eared owl, who was not impressed at the light and noise she was having to endure.

“It’s alright, Galina. We’re going home soon.” Harry murmured softly to her.

She settled down a bit, and Harry grinned. Maybe she would bring in some calm in his life of high waves, and whirlpools. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Galina’ meaning (according to different sources) ‘light’, ‘calm’, the ancient Greek goddess of calm seas    
> How I imagine her - http://www.bbc.co.uk/nature/life/Long-eared_Owl  
> 
> Hashtag #PhDLife is real. Sorry for the irregular updates. But thank you if you're still sticking around <3


End file.
